Peau d'Hippogriffe
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: Harry est l'unique héritier du royaume de Griffondor. Un jour une mystèrieuse armée attaque son pays, contraignant son père à le laisser sous la garde de son frère de lait, dont le jeune Prince se méfit plus que tout! Les complots se trament. Prit au piège, il devra ruser pour s'en sortir vivant…
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Aujourd'hui, un de mes plus beaux bébés!**

 **J'exagère peut être un peu?^^ Quoique?**

 **Comme vous le savez peut être, j'aime les contes, et j'aime surtout les remanier à ma sauce, comme vous avez pu le constater avec A tout Jamais et le Petit Ondin. J'en ai encore bien d'autre en réserve, dont mon préféré, qui m'a donné beaucoup de travail. Et que vous vous apprétez à lire présentement.**

 **J'ai remarqué néanmois que beaucoup plus de gens que je ne le pensais ne connaissais pas le conte de peau d'âne. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'aller y jetter un oeil à vos heures perdues, sauf si vous voulez garder un peu de suspence pour ce qui va suivre^^.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous laisse avec les Disclaimers et le premier chapitre.**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et le conte ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise

 **Rating:** M contenu trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès explicite et présence d'une scène de viol dans ce chapitre, mais pas de panique vous serez prévenue avant si le coeur ne vous en dit pas. Quoi que le contexte n'est pas violent du tout. Dérangeant peut être?

 **Parution:** Une fois par mois!

 **Résumé:** Harry es l'unique héritier du royaume de Griffondor. Un jour une mystèrieuse armée attaque son pays, contraignant son père à le laisser sous la garde de son frère de lait, dont le jeune Prince se méfit plus que tout! Les complots se trament. Prit au piège, il devra ruser pour s'en sortir vivant…

 **Peau d'Hippogriffe**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain du nom de Gryffondor, un roi si grand, si aimé de ses peuples, si respecté de tous ses voisins, qu'on pouvait dire qu'il était le plus heureux de tous les monarques. Son bonheur était encore confirmé par le choix qu'il avait fait d'une princesse, dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que celle des fées et dont la gentillesse était aussi grande que celle des anges. Elle se nommait Lily, de la lignée des Evans.

La magnificence, le goût et l'abondance régnaient dans son palais. Les ministres étaient sages et habiles. Les courtisans, vertueux et attachés. Les domestiques, fidèles et laborieux. Les écuries, vastes et remplies des plus beaux chevaux du monde, couverts de riches caparaçons. Mais ce qui étonnait les étrangers qui venaient admirer ces belles écuries, c'est qu'au lieu de plus apparent, un hybride d'un cheval et d'un aigle royale : un hippogriffe étalait son plumage majestueux et sa croupe d'un pelage si beau, qu'on eut dit de l'or.

Ce n'était pas par fantaisie, mais avec raison, que le roi James lui avait donné une place particulière et distinguée. Les vertus de ce rare animal méritaient cette distinction puisque la nature l'avait formé si extraordinairement que sa litière, au lieu d'être malpropre, était couverte avec profusion, tous les matins, de beaux écus au soleil et de louis d'or de toute espèce qu'on allait recueillir à son réveil.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Ce jour là, le roi James Potter tournait en rond, en carré, et parcourait la salle du trône en long, en large et en travers. Sa femme était en train de donner naissance à leur premier enfant, et le temps lui semblait ralentir pour son plus grand malheur.

La sage-femme l'avait gentiment congédié à coups de serviette, lui faisant croire qu'il la gênait dans son travail.

Et puis quoi encore !

Son calvaire prit fin au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque dans tout le château on entendit les cris de l'héritier des Potter.

Lorsque Le roi prit son fils dans ses bras, l'enfant ouvrit sur lui deux émeraudes éclatantes de puretés, cadeaux de sa mère. Ses cheveux promettaient d'être aussi indomptables et noirs que ceux de son père.

Avec les années, il devint un enfant très doux et sa beauté était de plus en plus grande. On lui découvrit une grande puissance magique, héritée de ses ancêtres. Sa mère lui avait également légué ses pouvoirs. On laissa alors les cheveux du prince pousser aussi longs que la tradition l'exigeait pour un tel sorcier.

Il faisait la joie de ses parents. De ses qualités naîtrait un grand roi.

Entouré de leurs amis proches et de leur famille, les jours heureux semblaient sans fin.

Or, comme les vicissitudes de la vie s'étendent aussi bien sur les rois que sur les sujets, et que les biens sont toujours mêlés de quelques maux. La reine fût tout à coup frappée d'une âpre maladie pour laquelle, malgré la science et l'habileté des médecins, on ne put trouver aucun secours. Les Grands Mages, amis de toujours, protecteurs de la Magie blanche, en ce Royaume, se retrouvèrent démunis. Fou de désespoir le Roi les chassa de ses terres, sous la funeste influence de son frère de lait : Tom Jedusort. Il le considérait comme faisant partie de son propre sang, et ne parvenait pas à discerner sa vilenie et sa malveillance, dans ses conseils.

Harry n'était qu'un petit garçon de cinq ans, mais courageux, il resta jusqu'au dernier souffle de sa tendre maman. Celle-ci lui recommanda bien de garder le silence sur certains pouvoirs en sa possession, susceptible de faire naître la convoitise d'être sans scrupules.

Sur des mots d'amour pour son époux et leur fils unique, elle rendit son âme.

A une unique exception, chacun pleura la mort tragique de cet être si bon et tant aimé.

Douze années passèrent.

Harry grandit en sagesse, en force et en beauté.

Son visage était fin et doux. Sa peau était hâlée par le soleil et était aussi douce que le satin. Son corps était musclé. Ses lèvres, une invitation aux baisers. Ses yeux pareils à deux émeraudes en écrin de velours noirs. Ses longs cheveux glissaient le long de ses épaules et lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse, tels une étole de soie noire.

Il était fort habile escrimeur et excellent cavalier.

Il savait rendre la justice avec sagesse et magnanimité. Son père été fier de lui et l'aimait plus que tout. Lui qui était le dernier souvenir encore vivant de sa tendre épouse.

On aurait pu croire que la vie était douce, mais dans les couloirs l'ombre sournoise de Tom Jedusort, n'avait de cesse de trouver un moyen d'assoir définitivement son autorité sur le Royaume de son frère, et plus que tout sur son fils.

Harry sentait son immense pouvoir, hérité des ténèbres. Les désirs de son oncle étaient tels de la lave en fusion qui détruit tout et ne laisse sur son sillage que mort et désolation.

Il avait beau jouer de ruse et de patience, jamais il ne parvenait à trouver des preuves concrètes de ses agissements. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'évoquer le sujet avec son père celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre, ne pouvant le croire capable d'une telle traitrise.

La magie du jeune prince avait beaucoup évoluée elle aussi. Comme sa mère avant lui, il avait des rêves qui lui permettaient d'entrevoir fugacement l'avenir. Il avait également un incroyable don pour guérir les blessures. En plus d'une puissance surpassée uniquement par son terrible ennemi. Dans le passé de la famille Evans, il y avait eu des elfes et des fées. Des créatures qui conféraient bien des pouvoirs aux humains. Les Evans en avaient toujours tu certains, les convoitises étaient réelles. Harry entretenait les mystères de sa famille et avait appris à contrôler seul ses pouvoirs, grâce à la nature elle-même. Maintenant ses distances avec cet homme qui le répugnait. Se méfiant de ses partisans au sein de la cours.

Loin d'être naïf, mais avec un cœur indéniablement romantique, le jeune prince rêvait de pouvoir trouver l'âme qui lui permettrait de combler la sienne, pourvut d'un vide immense. Ce dernier le rendait, par moment effroyablement mélancolique.

Sa vie était tout de même plaisante. La menace ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, ses rêves lui avaient promis.

Pourtant, ils avaient oublié de mentionner bien des épreuves. Telles que celles-ci…

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Arthur Weasley avait une grande famille peuplée de têtes rousses. Tous ses fils avaient trouvé une situation. Charlie, l'aîné, était le Maître des écuries du roi et était également chargé de la surveillance du Grand Hippogriffe royal. Son deuxième fils, Bill, était capitaine dans les montagnes du nord et avait rencontré une descendante des autochtones qui vivaient dans cette région, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Les Vélanes. Créatures Bénéfiques, capables de rendre fou d'amour l'homme le plus endurci. Amazones du grand froid, elles étaient des combattantes hors pair et des alliées d'exceptions pour le royaume. La belle, et combative Fleur attendait leur premier enfant. Perceval, le troisième fils de la famille, avait un esprit moins courageux et endurant, il préférait combattre dans un tribunal où il exerçait le métier d'avocat. Marié lui aussi, son épouse Pénélope n'avait pas encore d'enfant. Les jumeaux de la famille étaient de vraies têtes brûlées, doublées d'une âme de farceurs invétérés et tout deux excellaient à l'académie des sciences du royaume. Son benjamin, Ronald, avait l'amour de la terre dans le cœur, en plus de son amour pour son épouse toute récente, la belle mais non moins intelligente Lavande Brown, qui portait déjà le fruit de leur amour dans son ventre. Il allait prendre la succession de la ferme une fois son père disparu, ou trop vieux. Ce qui n'allait tarder. Sa petite dernière Ginevra, que tout le monde appelait Ginny, venait tout juste d'avoir seize ans et se brûlait d'amour pour la médecine et un jeune botaniste du nom de Neville Londubat.

Molly Weasley, sa femme cuisinait pour toute la famille et le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Il rentrait, éreinté de sa journée de labour, avec son fils.

«- Je vais bientôt te laisser les rênes mon fils, lui dit-il en lui faisant une accolade sur l'épaule. Je commence à me faire vieux.

\- Tu es encore jeune papa ! Ne dis pas de bêtise. » rit Ron.

Avançant de plus en plus, ils aperçurent de la fumée et des flammes !

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, voulant sauver leur famille.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry lisait tranquillement près du feu, en compagnie de son père qui finissait de signer quelques documents, lorsque des cris dans le couloir se firent entendre.

« Laissez-moi passer !

\- Mon maître ne t'attend pas ! Je dois d'abord t'annoncer !

\- NON !

\- REVIENS ICI ! »

Un homme roux avec une entaille impressionnante sur le visage entra en trombe dans le petit salon. Albus, le domestique le plus ancien au service de la famille royale, le rattrapa par les épaules en lui murmurant hargneusement :

« Je t'avais dit d'attendre dehors. Pardonnez cette intrusion mon bon maître.

\- Laisse donc Albus, laisse cet homme parler. »

L'homme en question tomba à genoux près de Harry qui examina sa blessure avec application, exigeant qu'on apporte de quoi le soigner.

« Majesté… on a attaqué ma ferme ainsi que mon village cette nuit. Mon fils… est mort, pleura-t-il. Ma fille et ma belle-fille… violées… Mon épouse frappées jusqu'à ce que… mort s'en suive… Ils ont tout pris… tout volé… tout saccagé, mon Seigneur. »

Le roi bondit en dehors de la pièce et appela le chef de ses armées.

Une armée avait attaqué le pays, sans aucune raison apparente. Les hommes et les femmes qui la constituaient, connaissaient les sortilèges interdits et se battaient avec félonie. Ils semblaient servir un puissant Seigneur de la Magie noir.

La guerre était déclarée.

Le Roi James, partit en guerre jusqu'aux confins du Royaume pour les mettre en déroute.

Son fils avait dû le regarder s'en aller, sans espoir de pouvoir le suivre, puisqu'il était le seul héritier légitime.

Durant le temps que durerait son absence, Tom serait le Régent du royaume.

La veille de son départ, le Roi, vint trouver son héritier. Comme gage de son retour et de son amour, il lui offrit un des plus précieux souvenirs de sa défunte épouse. Une fine bague d'or et de rubis, qu'il portait accroché à une chaîne, autour du cou.

« -Je l'ai gardé par devers moi bien trop longtemps. Elle est dans la famille de ta mère depuis tant de génération qu'il est difficile de s'en souvenir, lui dit-il. Elle te revient de plein droit. Elle n'ira qu'à toi. »

Lorsqu'il fut livré à lui-même, ses visions devinrent plus difficiles à interpréter, plus sombres : nourries par l'angoisse ambiante. Tant et si bien qu'il peinait à trouver le sommeil.

Ses rêves étaient peuplés du Temps personnifié, de lunes éclatantes dans le firmament étoilé d'une douce nuit d'été, et de soleils d'or et de rubis. Il y avait parfois des bruits de cloches. Mais si il lui arrivait de distinguer leur forme, elles semblaient obsolètes, sur le point de tomber en poussières. Les oiseaux avaient les plumes tachées de sang, et laissaient derrières elles un sillon mortifère.

Ses songes prenaient fin, tandis qu'une affreuse douleur lui tordait les entrailles en l'en faire hurler. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait jusqu'à l'essence même de son être, de sa magie, au point qu'il sentait ses organes se consumer de l'intérieur.

Il n'était délivré qu'en percevant au loin, les cris d'un enfant monstrueux, un démon sortit des enfers pour anéantir le monde.

Il se réveillait en sursaut, trempé de sueur, le corps aussi courbaturé que s'il c'était battu toute la nuit.

Ses journées n'étaient pas plus calmes. Chaque nouveau jour arrivait de nouvelles victimes de la guerre. Il fallait s'organiser pour que dans la capitale, on trouve de quoi nourrir, et loger tout le monde.

Si le régent prenait en charge cette partie, lui s'occupait de gérer les hôpitaux de la région, qu'il visitait fréquemment. Bien souvent, il aidait aux soins et faisait de son mieux pour soulager les douleurs de son peuple.

Quelques fois, il dût, avec son escouade, escorter des convois de nourriture et de médecines diverses, convoitées par des brigands qui voulaient profiter de la situation de crise.

Un matin, alors qu'il cherchait un moment de paix, dans les jardins royaux, après toute cette agitation, qui avait mis son corps et sa magie à rude épreuve, il fut dérangé par un homme de petite taille, rabougri et chauve, que tout le monde appelait Queudver.

Il s'inclina bien bas.

«-Votre Altesse, le Régent voudrait s'entretenir avec vous. »

Harry se leva et suivit le petit homme avec méfiance.

Son oncle l'attendait dans un salon privé avec… une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux ?

« -Vous m'avez fait chercher mon oncle ? » demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il s'avança vers son neveu, les bras vers l'avant.

« -Voyons mon cher Harry ! Il n'est nul besoin de tout ce cérémonial entre nous. Assoyez-vous. »

Harry inclina la tête en signe de consentement. Son oncle fit signe à Queudver de les laisser.

Le jeune prince prit place gracieusement sur un fauteuil d'ébène recouvert de velours noir.

«-Vous préférez le thé à la menthe, me semble-t-il ?

\- Vous avez bonne mémoire.

\- Servez-vous. Ces journées de soins intensifs doivent être éprouvantes. Vous avez besoin de récupérer.

\- Merci. Mais je n'ai guère le cœur à manger dans de telles circonstances.

\- Oh ! Ma présence vous gène donc à ce point. »

Si Harry fut troublé par le regard que son oncle lui lançait, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Nullement. Je préfère la solitude après tant de souffrances.

\- Certainement. Toutefois, vous changer les idées avec des personnes saines de corps ne vous ferait point de mal. »

L'allusion était claire, quoique camouflée.

Pour cacher son trouble, Harry prit la tasse de thé chaud entre ses doigts glacés par la fatigue.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Le Lord le brisa bien vite.

« Il serait vraiment dommage que vous ne puissiez profiter des plaisirs qu'offre la vie. Buvez-le, tant qu'il est chaud. »

La présence, les regards, les gestes, toutes les attentions que son oncle pouvaient bien avoir à son égard, le rendaient malade rien que d'y penser.

Le fait de l'avoir en face de lui, mielleux au possible et transpirant la fausseté, était pire que tout.

Le fauteuil était confortable, la lumière tamisée.

Un appel à l'aide semblait s'imposer, d'autant que la situation était plus que déplaisante.

Torture déguisée, piège. Les idées ne manquaient pas. L'hypocrisie de cet homme lui donnait la nausée. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût, augmentant un peu plus, si c'était possible, son malaise.

Il voulait sortir de cette pièce au plus vite. Prendre un bain chaud aussi, avant de passer par la case oreiller, pour ensuite retourner à l'hospice. Il y avait tant de blessés que ses réserves de potions diminuaient à une vitesse des plus effrayantes. Tant de morts. Quand reverrait-il son père ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait moins d'attaques ce qui lui permettrait de se consacrer au château, aux chevaux, aux armées en faction ? A lui ? A son avenir ? A la personne que ses rêves avaient trouvée, pour qu'il puisse être heureux ?

Peut-être son oncle avait un peu raison ? Se changer les idées serait sûrement une bonne idée, salvateur même pour son corps et son esprit. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pas avec cet homme en face de lui ou dans son périmètre de vision. Ca le perturbait trop.

Siroter un thé avec un psychopathe alors qu'il avait tant à faire !

« Harry, êtes-vous avec moi ? Finissez donc votre thé et allez vous reposer. Votre état de fatigue est une véritable torture. »

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry releva doucement la tête. Que risquait–il ? Un thé. Un simple thé.

Il but une gorgée, la chaleur du liquide lui procurant un plaisir longtemps oublié. Une pause thé devrait se manifester plus souvent.

Il observa son oncle qui souriait d'une manière… satisfaite ?

« Est-il à votre goût ?

\- Tout à fait. Merci.

\- Un plaisir. »

Le thé lui procura une sensation bienfaisante et réconfortante. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux. La chaleur envahit son corps fatigué par les jours de veille. Elle descendit, tout d'abord, le long de son dos, lui procurant la chair de poule. Elle se mit à chercher le froid et la fatigue pour les changer en une douce allégresse. Elle fouilla son cœur et s'y logea avec volupté. Harry se sentit étrangement reconstruit. Comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps ? C'était si…

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la plénitude qu'il ressentait. Il en oublia presque son oncle.

Il soupira d'aise. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Et c'était divin.

Il posa mollement sa tête sur le dossier, oubliant tout le reste. Ses bras se détendirent de même que son corps tout entier. Comme pris dans une euphorique et langoureuse sarabande, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Tel un petit oiseau palpitant. La température de son corps augmenta légèrement, stimulant chaque terminaison nerveuse. De lentes vagues de plaisir lui parcoururent l'échine. Le faisant frissonner de contentement. Son bas ventre s'électrisa sous l'assaut d'une vague plus forte que les autres. Il laissa un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres et ferma les yeux sous l'extase. Son sexe se réveilla alors, doucement, presque timidement. Une bosse se forma dans son pantalon.

Il savait la présence de son oncle à ses côtés. Et bizarrement, il ne se sentait en aucun cas gêné ou même honteux.

Il lâcha sa tasse qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le tapis.

Une voix lui parvint dans son brouillard de félicité.

« Est ce à votre goût ? »

Il ne put que gémir. Cette voix était si douce, si pleine de promesses qu'il en avait le vertige. On aurait dit une cascade de chocolat chaud. Le péché originel personnifié.

La chose était effectivement plus qu'à son goût. Rien n'aurait pu l'égaler. Sauf peut-être ses doigts sur sa peau frémissante.

Le Régent s'approcha de son neveu, totalement abandonné à ses soins. Le thé ayant était mélangé avec une potion aphrodisiaque et une autre de magie noire destinée à la substitution des âmes sœurs.

Il prit appui sur le dossier du fauteuil et se pencha sur le visage d'ange. Le prince avait les yeux vides, la bouche entrouverte. Ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées.

C'était presque trop facile.

 **!Début de la scène qui pourrait déranger, vous êtes prévenus !**

Il sourit, heureux que tout marche comme prévu.

Il caressa doucement les étoles de soies noires, puis la joue, le menton et la lèvre inférieure. Il la pressa avec son pouce, ouvrant un peu plus la bouche délicate. Provoquant un soupir de la part de sa victime.

Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis il glissa sa langue dans l'antre abandonnée du jeune homme qui lui répondit avec envie, en se tortillant sous le désir amplifié par la potion.

Il parcourut le cou délicat de baisers papillons avant de le butiner de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Sa gorge vibrait au rythme de sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Il embrassa la jugulaire frémissante, goûtant la peau de ses lèvres, puis de ses dents.

Harry gémit et se cambra finement.

Le Lord ouvrit le col de sa chemise, caressant à loisir le torse imberbe.

Son corps sculpté par les entraînements était plus beau que tout ce à quoi il aurait put s'attendre. Il allait faire en sorte que le jeune prince ne puisse plus se passer de lui. Il allait lui faire goûter à un amour si bien démontré, si incontrôlable, que jamais plus il ne pourrait être loin de lui.

Sous sa paume, le jeune cœur, trompé par la magie, battait avec une rapidité que seul le bonheur d'être avec la personne qu'on aime pouvait provoquer. Titillant les tétons, le régent les fit tourner entre ses doigts experts, excitant les nerfs déjà à fleur de peau. Ils se durcirent rapidement, faisant gémir le prince de nouveau. Il se mit à les lécher avec application, les mordillant par intermittences.

Harry était parcouru de vagues de chaleur et d'allégresse incontrôlables. Il se liquéfiait totalement sous les caresses. Son membre dur toujours malmené par les assauts de plaisir. Son cerveau n'était plus en état de penser à autre chose qu'à la personne qui le torturait avec tant de sensualité. Son sang courait à une vitesse effrénée dans ses veines, provoquant un bourdonnement éternel de quiétude et d'enchantement. Il aurait pu jouir d'un seul mot de son bourreau.

Ce dernier laissa ses mains courir sur la peau douce, et jusqu'alors vierge de toute exploration. Il redessina le corps ciselé de sa langue aguicheuse. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril. C'est à cet instant que le prince se mit à crier, incapable de retenir plus longtemps tant de satisfaction. Lorsque Tom toucha le sexe sous le tissu, Harry fut électrisé. Il cria autant de surprise que de plaisir. Le Lord commença un long mouvement de va-et-vient, Harry l'accompagna bien vite, voulant toujours plus.

« On est impatient jeune homme ? »

Il attrapa fortement la virilité dressée, le faisant se cambrer et crier.

D'un sort, il le débarrassa de sa robe et de son pantalon, libérant le sexe empli de sang.

Il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation, s'agenouillant. Il embrassa d'abord le gland sous les gémissements et les halètements presque incessants du prince. Il le caressa doucement. Un va-et-vient de plus en plus langoureux que de fines hanches accompagnèrent à la perfection.

Il était fait pour l'amour. Sa véritable âme-sœur aurait presque pu être chanceuse.

Dommage !

Il titilla les bourses avec sa langue, le gland, avant de « le » prendre en bouche, voracement.

La danse fut langoureuse, rapide, lente, tourbillonnante. Elle emporta Harry loin dans les étoiles. Et puis ce fut l'apogée, dans un feu d'artifice de sensations, plus exaltantes les unes que les autres. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Il aurait pu mourir maintenant. Dans ses bras, il était heureux. Complet. Il aurait voulu ne jamais partir.

Au bord de la jouissance, il agrippa les accoudoirs de velours, y plantant ses ongles un peu plus profondément chaque fois que son oncle s'amusait à changer le rythme du va-et-vient. Parfois lent, parfois rapide, saccadé ou langoureux.

Il finit par laisser exploser son plaisir dans un long râle rauque et sauvage.

L'orgasme le laissa pantelant et tremblant.

Dans son esprit brumeux, une petite lumière argentée clignotait de plus en plus fort.

Son oncle le coucha sur le tapis et commença à se dévêtir.

Il identifia la lumière comme étant de la magie. Sa magie. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de signal… d'alerte ?

Pourquoi d'alerte ?

N'était-il pas en train de rêver ? Il se sentait si bien que ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais senti si complet.

A dire vrai, les seules questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit étaient : avec qui était-il ? A qui étaient ces mains ? Était-ce vraiment lui qui gémissait ainsi ? Comme un écho qui lui revenait de très loin ?

A qui destinait-il ses mots ?

« En veux-tu encore mon prince ? Veux-tu que je continue ceci ? »

Le Lord donna un coup de rein, faisant se toucher leur sexe. Ils gémirent de concert. Et le prince supplia. Il voulait le sentir au creux de son corps. Ne plus jamais être séparé. Ensemble pour toujours.

Il se réveilla soudain et laissa sa magie l'envahir, pour le délivrer de ce désir qu'il ne souhaitait pas éprouver pour cet homme-là.

Pourtant, la chaleur et le comble, dans son cœur, semblaient dire l'inverse.

« Arrêtez, s'entendit-il murmurer.

\- Le veux-tu vraiment ? »

Un nouveau coup de rein et cette vague de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les deux sexes se toucher.

Mais il devait être plus fort. Il devait se battre, il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme lui faire « ça » ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui !

Mais… c'était… si bon.

« Et si je faisais "ça". »

Il sentit un doigt rentrer dans son intimité et fouiller.

 **!Fin de la scène, vous pouvez respirer. !**

Sa magie explosa en lui, et rejeta le Lord le plus violemment possible.

« Cela suffit ! »

Il recula, mais se retrouva vite collé à la chaise. Dérouté, il fit venir à lui sa robe de sorcier et s'accrocha, le mieux qu'il put, aux accoudoirs. Ses yeux rivés sur le Lord qui peinait également à se relever, pas plus habillé que lui.

« Mon prince ! Articula-t-il pourtant avec tant de douceur. Serais-je allé trop vite ?

\- Vous… Vous… ! Bégaya le prince tremblant.

\- Pardonnez mon empressement. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous effrayer. »

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si sincère ? Si emprunt d'une douceur jusqu'alors inconnue ? C'était trop, bien trop à la fois, pour ses nerfs et son corps fatigués.

« Je suis mortifié de vous voir dans cet état, mon prince ! Pardonnez-moi. »

Le Régent se releva complètement. Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

Son oncle était… très… beau… Mais surtout… très… grand…

Merlin Tout Puissant !

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et faire abstraction de l'homme nu en face de lui. Cet homme qui ne faisait qu'accroître un désir incontrôlable.

« Habillez-vous ! s'écria-t-il soudain rouge comme une pivoine, les yeux obstinément baisés.

\- Bien sûr, pardonnez-moi. »

Il passa rapidement son pantalon, alors que Harry se précipita d'une démarche incertaine vers la porte.

« Mon prince ! »

Harry se stoppa, priant pour que tout se finisse au plus vite.

« Epousez-moi.

\- QUOA ? Croassa-t-il. Vous déraisonnez. » Finit-il par conclure en ouvrant la porte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dehors que le Lord l'avait rattrapé, avait refermé la porte et l'avait coincé entre le mur et son torse nu, un genou entre ses jambes mal cachées par sa robe.

Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer et son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de recouvrir un minimum de sang froid. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsque celle de son oncle en prit possession.

Il l'emporta dans un déluge de sensations aussi puissantes que voluptueuses. Son oncle força son antre chaud, pour y glisser sa langue. Elle se fit enjôleuse, entraînant sa partenaire dans un monde à part. Arrêtant le temps, l'empêchant de fuir.

Il le relâcha enfin, laissant le jeune homme plus pantelant que précédemment, le souffle court. Son oncle l'empêcha de tomber, tant il se sentait vidé de toute volonté après un tel baiser.

L'héritier se demanda vaguement s'il arriverait jusqu'à sa chambre sans tomber.

« Je vous aime. »

Sans voix, Harry tenta d'atteindre la poignée, en vain. Le désir revenait, accompagné de pulsions plus enivrantes les unes que les autres ! Il sentit le sang affluer, son sexe se tendre, tout contre la cuisse de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle.

Il fallait qu'il sorte toute de suite !

« Vous ne pouvez ignorer ce qui nous unit ! Je sens votre trouble. Épousez-moi, je ne puis vivre sans vous. »

Harry releva la tête et tomba sur deux yeux d'un rouge rubis qui l'hypnotisèrent.

Le Lord lui caressa doucement la joue et pressa leur hanche l'une contre l'autre dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Harry crut en mourir de plaisir, électrisé par tant de sensations. Il retint avec peine un gémissement.

Sortir oui ! Tout de suite !

Il lui attrapa le menton, l'embrassa chastement en relâchant par la même occasion sa prise. Harry saisit la poignée qu'il fit tourner sans attendre. Contre ses lèvres, son vis à vis murmura :

« Réfléchissez Harry, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain. »

Puis il s'écarta pour le laisser sortir.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant ?

Ses rêves lui avaient montré des cloches noires et des colombes qui laissaient derrière elles une traînée de sang. Ce qu'il avait au fond de son cœur ne pouvait donc être vrai.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait oublier ce sentiment qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Rien n'avait pu le remplacer, ni l'amour d'un père, ni celui qu'il portait à son peuple. Comment faire pour chasser une chose qu'on ne veut pas déplacer, pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage de l'avoir perdu ?

Sa magie et sa raison ne pouvaient l'aider en cet instant. Il lui fallait autre chose.

Il n'avait qu'une solution et il le savait, mais c'était pire que tout de ne serait ce que penser le faire.

Abandonner son peuple à cet homme. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec l'or de l'hippogriffe en sa possession ?

Et comment faire pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible sans sa magie ? Le Lord la détecterait facilement, où qu'il soit ! Il était si puissant !

Il s'écarta du feu. Son corps était glacé de ne pas pouvoir être proche de son oncle.

Il réprima un frisson.

Trop de choses avaient changé !

Il se coucha sur son lit à baldaquin et admira ses torsades de branches le long des colonnes et les fins rideaux de soie sauvage décorée de roses, qui tombaient en guirlandes. Ils étaient accrochés à chaque coin, aux nids d'oiseaux remplis de fleurs et de feuilles.

Bien installé dans son petit cocon, il chercha dans ses souvenirs s'il ne connaissait pas un sortilège qui serait susceptible de l'aider.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

A la nuit tombée, encapuchonné de velours noir, le jeune prince se dirigea vers les écuries aussi discrètement que possible. Il alla directement vers le box où se trouvait Murmure, l'étalon noir que lui avait offert son père. L'animal redressa ses oreilles et s'ébroua en piaffant.

Une main translucide, de part la couleur de la lune, sortit de sous le tissu, pour flatter l'encolure de l'animal et le calmer. Personne ne devait savoir.

Tandis qu'il préparait sa monture, il récita une comptine que lui avait enseignée sa mère si jamais il avait besoin d'aide un jour.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé une petite boule de lumière dorée apparue devant lui et fila hors des écuries. Sans attendre, il monta en selle et la suivit aussi vite que Murmure le pouvait. Tel une ombre dans les ténèbres vaporeuses de la nuit, il chevaucha dans la campagne jusqu'à la plus vieille forêt de son royaume, où il fit de son mieux pour éviter les branches. Pourtant, certaines fouettèrent son visage, laissant de fines striures sanglantes sur sa peau fine.

Il se fraya un chemin dans les marécages nauséabonds, faisant gentiment trotter son cheval autour des bourbiers et des sables mouvants.

Plus loin, il découvrit une clairière illuminée par la lune et par les étoiles qui se reflétaient comme des milliers de diamants dans la cascade d'eau cristalline.

Il descendit lestement de scelle, faisant tourbillonner sa cape. Il attacha son compagnon à la branche d'un arbre et s'approcha presque timidement.

La boule émit des tintements de clochette avant de disparaître sous les jets d'eau.

Il avança doucement un doigt vers la cascade d'eau claire. L'eau ondula avec pour épicentre, son doigt. La cascade se troubla. Un vent chaud, empli de magie, souffla autour de lui, dévoilant son visage d'ange et ses longs cheveux de soie noire.

C'est alors que le jeune homme fut absorbé par la cascade dans un "flop".

Il se retrouva flottant au-dessus de centaines de petites îles vertes, où des châteaux, des murailles et des villes de pierres étaient construits. Sur d'autres, des champs, des pâturages, des vignes…

Une autre dimension se dessinait sous ses yeux émerveillés. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pût imaginer traverser le monde imaginaire de cette façon. Il vola durant ce qui lui sembla un trop court instant avant de fouler délicatement le sol. Il se trouvait sur une île plus étrange que celles qu'il avait aperçues durant sa courte traversée. Elle était constituée d'une petite colline, où trônait un gigantesque chêne qui étalait son feuillage majestueux sur une superficie stupéfiante. Ses racines semblaient parcourir le monde tout entier tant elles étaient grandes et semblaient plonger dans la terre en profondeur.

En s'approchant plus près, il put découvrir une porte gravée d'un loup, d'un chien, d'un cerf, d'une biche, d'un corbeau, d'une renarde et d'une panthère. Autour du blason se trouvait six pierres précieuses : un diamant, un saphir, un rubis, une topaze, un onyx, une turquoise rose et une émeraude.

Lorsqu'il effleura les gravures, la panthère tourna aussitôt son regard vers lui et se mit à feuler. L'émeraude se mit à briller de milles feux, puis la porte s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Harry sursauta légèrement. Il fixa un moment le long escalier en colimaçon qui lui faisait face, indécis sur la marche à suivre.

Il avait un poids sur le cœur. Il savait qu'en descendant ces escaliers, ses sentiments disparaîtraient comme ils étaient venus. Il redoutait la douleur que leur perte allait causer.

Attendre si longtemps pour que ça arrive enfin et tout perdre en un instant, lui semblait part trop cruelle.

Il avait beau savoir que tout était de la faute de son oncle, et de son terrible sortilège, il dut se faire violence.

Il souffla un grand coup et se mit à descendre l'escalier. Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de contrôler les battements de son cœur et son envie grandissante de faire demi-tour.

S'en suivit un long couloir aboutissant sur un rideau de chèvrefeuilles et de roses blanches. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, les plantes s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

Il pénétra dans un immense jardin où serpentait un ruisseau, permettant à une grande variété de plantes de pousser en toute harmonie.

Plusieurs animaux sauvages gambadaient joyeusement entre les buissons et les fougères.

Bien vite, ils se mirent à l'entourer. Un jeune faon tira sur sa cape et la fit glisser de ses épaules.

Les oiseaux tourbillonnaient au dessus de sa tête, les lapins couraient entre ses jambes, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Des lucioles de magie dansaient autour de lui. Très vite, il fut pris de vertiges incontrôlables. La magie du milieu lui fit perdre toute notion du temps, de vie, de mort, ou même d'amour. Elle s'immisça en lui pour faire disparaître le sortilège qui s'était emparé de son cœur.

Il eut juste le temps de voir quatre silhouettes s'approcher de lui avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

 **Et nous voici rendu j'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions en commentaires !**

 **Je vous dit à dans un mois !**

 **Angel**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **J'espère que les vacances ont été bonnes!?**

 **Moi j'en reviens et dans mes valises un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Puisque j'avais di tun par mois y a pas vraiment de suspence mais bon…**

 **IMPORTANT: Une petite précision en passant pour ce qui est des „costumes" aux nombres de 4 qu'Harry va porter dans ce chapitre je me suis inspirée des costumes elfiques du Seigneur des Anneaux et de ceux d'Azur et Asmar. POur la coiffe d'or j'ai eu le choc visuel avec le film „La cité Interdite" pour les fans du genre qui vont peut être reconnaître?...**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas!**

 **Bye**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et le conte ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise

 **Rating:** M

 **Parution:** Une fois par mois!

 **Résumé:** Harry es l'unique héritier du royaume de Griffondor. Un jour une mystèrieuse armée attaque son pays, contraignant son père à le laisser sous la garde de son frère de lait, dont le jeune Prince se méfit plus que tout! Les complots se trament. Prit au piège, il devra ruser pour s'en sortir vivant…

 **Peau d'Hippogriffe**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbon était penchée sur lui, occupée à lui éponger le front avec un linge humide.

Son visage était une forme en cœur avec de grands yeux qui tourbillonnaient de couleurs.

Au fond de son cœur, le vide était de retour. Il eut grand peine à retenir un sanglot. Mais il y parvint en disant que rien de ce qui c'était passé n'était réel. Ainsi, il reprenait possession de ses moyens.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire doux.

Sa voix était flûtée et claire.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Je me sens bien mieux, merci à vous. »

Elle lui caressa tendrement sa joue.

«-Tu as les même yeux que ta pauvre maman. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« -Oui, je l'ai bien connue. Je suis Nymph'. Viens, suis-moi, il y trois grands enfants qui trépignent d'impatience. C'est qu'on espérait tellement te revoir un jour. »

Elle lui tendit une main blanche et fine, qu'il saisit avec un sourire éblouissant.

Elle se releva doucement laissant entrevoir un ventre bien rond.

Elle le fit entrer dans un immense couloir, elle lui expliqua où menait chaque porte de lierre, de chèvrefeuille, de rose, et autres.

C'est ainsi qu'il sut qu'il y avait un jardin, un potager, une serre exotique, une serre expérimentale, une salle du trésor, plusieurs bureaux, une immense bibliothèque, des laboratoires, une clinique pour toutes les créatures du monde, une cuisine, une salle à manger, une salle de bal, une cave à vin, à champignons, plusieurs salles de bain, des salles de jeux, une dizaine de chambres, et enfin le salon ouvert sur le jardin des plaisirs, par lequel il était entré.

A peine fut il arrivé, qu'une immense boule de poils noirs lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Le chien lui lécha copieusement le visage en jappant joyeusement. Harry se mit à rire sous l'assaut, reconnaissant le gros chien avec le quel il jouait, lorsqu'il était petit, avant que sa mère ne meurt.

« Sirius, tu vas l'écraser ! Pousse-toi ! Tonna une voix. »

Le chien grogna et continua son traitement alors que Harry riait toujours comme un fou.

Et puis, l'animal lui fut retiré de la poitrine sans aucune douceur par un homme de haute taille, tout vêtu de noir. Sa peau était pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux pareils à deux onyx. Il dégageait un charme indéniable.

Un deuxième homme s'approcha de lui. Son visage reflétait toute la bonté de son être. Il avait de beaux yeux bleu-gris fendus comme ceux d'un chat et des cheveux châtains parcourus de mèches rousses et argentés.

Il lui présenta une main tannée par le soleil pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Remus.

\- Enchanté !

\- Moi je m'appelle Severus et le nigaud qui me sert d'amant s'appelle Sirius. Déclara-t-il alors que le chien reprenait forme humaine. »

Ledit nigaud se transforma en un homme qui était le séducteur type. Il avait une moue d'enfant sur le visage et des yeux bleu marine où brillait une lueur espiègle.

« Pardonne-moi Harry. Mais j'étais tellement content de te revoir !

\- C'est pour ça que tu as failli le tuer ? Questionna Severus.

\- Mais heu ! » Bouda Sirius.

Harry se mit à rire de plus belle. La scène de ménage était particulièrement rafraîchissante après toutes les choses qu'il avait vécues depuis le départ de son père.

« Et si nous rentrions dans le vif du sujet à présent, rappela Nymph' en s'asseyant sur une chaise de jardin en fer forgé. Prends place Harry. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Heu oui, merci. »

Les trois hommes suivirent et s'assirent autour d'une table garnie de fruits, de pâtisseries, de thé et de jus de fruits.

«-Ainsi c'est vous les Grands Mages ? Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites cachés ici pendant que le Royaume est en guerre ? »

Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé.

Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, alors que son amant lui tapait doucement dans le dos.

« - Nous ne sommes pas tout puissant Harry. Il est des choses que nous ne pouvons pas faire. Comme aller contre la volonté du Roi de droit divin, expliqua Remus.

-Lorsque James nous a bannis sous l'influence de ton oncle, nous n'avions d'autre choix que d'attendre que tu sollicite notre aide, poursuivit Sirius.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous dérober aux ordres de la Haute lignée des Gryffondors, termina Severus. »

En les observant, Harry vit la tristesse dans leur regard. Etre de simples spectateurs alors qu'ils pouvaient faire tellement plus, leur était insupportable. Ses questions avaient été trop abruptes, et il s'en voulut.

« -Je n'aurais pas dût dire cela. Pardonnez-moi.

-Tu es tout pardonné Harry, lui dit Nymph' en lui prenant doucement la main. »

Les Mages loin de lui en tenir rigueur, lui expliquèrent dans le menu tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre.

Tom n'était pas un sorcier de bas étages. Il était au service de la Magie noire. Non content de n'être pas suffisamment considéré, il avait voué sa vie à la destruction du bonheur de son frère adoptif.

Il avait planifié ses méfaits bien à l'avance, de l'empoisonnement de la Reine, jusqu'à la légitimation de sa prise de pouvoir. C'est pourquoi il avait envouté Harry, pour lui permettre d'avoir une descendance que même les mages ne pourraient discuter, puisqu'ils seraient à son service.

La vie du Roi était en sursit tant qu'Harry ne lui avait pas donné d'héritier, ce qui lui laissait une marge de manœuvre.

Il devait prendre la fuite. Mais pas n'importe comment, car Jedusort serait assez malin pour le retrouver où qu'il soit.

Pour cela, les Mages avait prévu une baguette magique, qui servirait de catalyseur à sa magie et la rendrait indétectable. Mais pour se faire il allait leur falloir encore quelques jours.

Le Prince avait plusieurs idées pour leur faire gagner du temps.

Et puis il y avait le souci de Buck, L'hippogriffe qui ne pouvait quitter le château et qui était une source de revenu inépuisable que le régent se ferait une joie d'utiliser à ses desseins personnels.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Dans la salle du trône, le Lord était assis dans le fauteuil du régent, à gauche du trône royal tout d'or et de velours rouge. L'emblème pendant de toute sa magnificence et de sa puissance derrière lui, sur une tenture de soie rouge écarlate : un griffon d'or.

Il attendait son futur époux avec une grande impatience. Il n'avait pu dormir de la nuit, tant le désir de le posséder était vigoureux et brûlant.

Le héraut annonça le prince héritier.

Il avait tressé quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'ébène, les parsemant de pierreries qui irradiaient d'une lumière bleutée aux rayons de l'astre solaire. Son front était ceint d'une tresse de fil d'argent, d'où tombait gracieusement un saphir d'une beauté idéale. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier aux inspirations elfiques d'un bleu pâle. Les pants glissaient comme de l'eau le long de son corps. Toute la tenue était rehaussée d'argent. Les bijoux, telle la broche piquée sur le foulard, étaient surmontés d'une pierre. De même pour les attaches, cousues au niveau des coudes et ceux parsemés sur les bottes. Les attaches tenaient les manches du manteau pour laisser voir la chemise de soie blanche, brodée de perles sur le col et les coutures. Le pourpoint et le pantalon était tous deux filés dans le métal précieux.

Une tenue qui avait coûté une fortune à son père, comme la plupart des tenues de cérémonie faites sur mesure pour les plus grands mages et sorciers du monde.

Le Régent était époustouflé. Le prince était magnifique.

Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête devant son oncle.

Ce dernier le lui rendit, puis claqua des doigts en faisant comprendre que personne ne devait les déranger. Puis, il s'approcha de lui. Il avança une main vers son visage. Harry détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues.

Son oncle sourit.

« Mon cher amour, avez-vous enfin la réponse que j'espère ?

\- Je vous la donnerai. Mais à une condition, déclara-t-il avant que le régent ait pu le couper.

\- Je ferais tout pour vous.

\- Je désire une robe de sorcier de cérémonie. Je veux qu'elle ait la couleur du temps.

\- Me ferez-vous l'honneur de vous faire mien, si je vous satisfais ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous savez que des robes d'une telle qualité sont ardues à créer ?

\- Vous m'aimez, alors vous réussirez. »

Sans laisser à son oncle le temps de réagir, il quitta la salle d'audience.

Aussitôt, le Régent ordonna à tous les meilleurs couturiers du palais de se mettre au travail pour créer la robe. Si jamais ils n'y parvenaient pas avant le lendemain, ils seraient tous pendus.

Pour arriver à une couleur idéale, les teinturiers durent faire plusieurs essais avant de parvenir à un vert chatoyant qui correspondait tout à fait aux désirs de leur héritier. On fit venir du trésor royal les plus beaux fils de cuivre et d'argent que l'on coula ensemble pour parvenir à une harmonie parfaite avec le tissu. On fit également sortir des coffres royaux, les plus belles émeraudes.

Pour l'occasion, les forgerons et les joailliers créèrent une couronne de cuivre et d'argent, avec une jolie forme de lierre, où poussaient des boules d'émeraudes, ainsi que des filaments conçus avec les mêmes matériaux qui couvraient les cheveux du prince.

Le lendemain, on fit chercher le prince pour les essayages. L'ensemble était fabuleux. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille chose de sa vie. Il avait honte de l'avoir demandé aux couturiers royaux. Mais ceux-ci semblaient si heureux d'avoir réalisé cette merveille pour leur prince. Harry leur sourit largement en les remerciant sans cesse pour leur travail de titans. Les ouvriers ne surent plus où se mettre, tant les compliments les remplissaient de joie. Leur prince pouvait tout leur demander, ils le feraient sans aucune hésitation.

Les lourds pants de sa tenue étaient retenus à ses épaules par des broches d'émeraudes et de cuivre. Le pourpoint était plus simple et délicat que celui de sa tenue bleue, qui était d'un cuivre chatoyant. Le reste était assez semblable à sa tenue première. Il reconnut le travail de maître et porta sa tenue avec fierté.

Il congédia les couturiers, qui partirent prévenir le Régent que la robe de sorcier était finie. Resté seul, Harry s'approcha du miroir pour appeler ses parrains. Il traça délicatement des runes sur la surface. Il se troubla, comme un lac touché par une feuille. L'image de Harry disparut pour laisser apparaître celle de ses parrains et de Nymph'.

« Eh bien et bien ! Je vois que les couturiers du roi sont toujours aussi habiles de leurs dix doigts, complimenta Severus.

\- Magnifique, continua Remus.

\- Merci, rougit Harry. Combien de temps vous faut-il encore ?

\- Comme prévu, un peu moins d'une semaine, informa Sirius.

\- Très bien. »

Sur ces mots, il passa la main avec désinvolture sur la glace pour faire revenir son reflet. Il soupira un grand coup, puis se dirigea vers la salle du trône où l'attendait son « fiancé ».

Comme la dernière fois, le Lord congédia tous les serviteurs. Se croyant, à tort, en terrain conquis, il s'approcha hardiment du prince.

Harry, qui devait maintenir l'illusion qu'il était toujours sous le charme de son oncle, ne fit pas un mouvement.

Son oncle lui fit le baisemain le plus sensuel qu'on ne lui ait jamais fait. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, gêné.

« Êtes-vous satisfait, mon Amour ?

\- C'est magnifique ! Mais, je suis… comment dire… déçu ?

\- Déçu ?

\- Elle me paraît bien ordinaire face à l'amour que vous prétendez me porter.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu vous déplaire. »

Il mit un genou à terre.

« Parlez. J'obéis.

\- La lune vous semble-t-elle plus brillante ?

\- La lune n'égalera pas votre beauté.

\- Alors soit. »

Harry écarta sa main de l'emprise de son oncle et tourna les talons.

Le Lord fut vif. Avant que Harry ait put quitter la salle du trône, il l'attrapa par la taille, collant son dos contre son torse d'un bras puissant. De l'autre bras, il saisit le menton du Prince pour le faire se retourner et qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

L'héritier poussa un petit cri de surprise, avalé par les lèvres impérieuses de son vis-à-vis.

Le tenant toujours, le Lord approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il mordit le lobe, et se mit à le suçoter.

« Vous me manquez tellement mon Aimé, susurra-t-il. Quand me donnerez-vous la réponse que j'attends ? »

Harry se pencha à son tour et captura chastement les lèvres de son oncle en murmurant un « bientôt » plus que satisfaisant pour ses nerfs.

Pendant deux jours, les couturiers, les joailliers et les teinturiers se firent un devoir de combler le désir de leur prince. On alla chercher les plus belles tentures de soie du royaume, les plus beaux-fils d'argents, les diamants les plus éclatants du trésor royal, ainsi que des filaments d'or blanc pour confectionner la couronne qui siérait à cette tenue, agrémentée de petits diamants et de perles de cultures.

La tenue était plus éblouissante que l'astre de la nuit lui-même.

Harry ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Chacun admira sa beauté.

Son oncle ne fut pas non plus avare en compliments, lorsque Harry vint se présenter devant lui une fois l'ouvrage achevé.

Croyant la promesse de mariage tout à lui, il emporta Harry dans un fougueux baiser qui laissa le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

Gêné par le regard brûlant de son oncle, Harry se détourna et recula d'un pas.

« Qu'avez-vous ? S'enquit le Lord. Est-ce que, par hasard, mes efforts ne trouvent grâce à vos yeux ? »

Son ton devint dur. Harry s'efforça de réprimer un frisson d'effroi, les yeux rouge rubis de son oncle le mettant mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais mentir, mon Seigneur. Donnez-moi une robe de cérémonie couleur de soleil et je serais à vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Celle-ci ne brille-t-elle pas du plus bel éclat ?

\- Il se trouve bien des robes faites de fils d'or et de rubis.

\- Seriez-vous coquet au point de ruiner le royaume ?

\- Non ! Se défendit Harry. Bien sûr que non.

\- Je m'engage à tout faire pour vous. Pourtant, rien ne semble vous satisfaire ! Vous aurez ce que vous demandez. »

Il s'approcha dangereusement du prince. Harry soutint son regard et ne cilla pas malgré l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Qu'allait lui demander son oncle en échange ?

« Toutefois, j'ai moi aussi une condition à émettre.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Faites-moi la promesse que vous me demandez tout ceci pour mettre mon amour à l'épreuve et non pour un vulgaire caprice ! »

Sur ces mots, il embrassa le jeune homme avec fougue. Tentant de faire bonne figure malgré sa répugnance, Harry répondit au baiser. Le Lord sembla satisfait et le laissa partir sans un mot de plus.

Près de trois jours plus tard, la robe de cérémonie était achevée. Elle était du même rouge que le drapeau du Royaume de Gryffondor. Un phénix de toute beauté, brodé d'or, aux ailes et aux yeux de rubis, étalait son plumage chatoyant sur le dos de l'héritier. Le pourpoint était de l'or le plus pur, ses boutons de rubis étincelaient tels des étoiles dans le firmament. Les attaches des coudes étaient comme le soleil couchant posé sur des dentelles d'or. La couronne tombait en « V » sur le front du jeune homme avec une goutte de rubis. A l'arrière de sa tête tombait délicatement la queue d'un phénix d'or pur. La chemise et les bottes étaient d'un blanc immaculé, au col et aux manches brodés de fils d'or.

Le tout était tellement éblouissant, que chacun baissait les yeux sur le passage du prince.

Le Lord fut subjugué. Il resta un instant sans réaction sur son fauteuil.

« Que d'éclats ! Ce fut un choix judicieux ! Le rouge des Gryffondor vous va à ravir ! Êtes-vous content ?

\- Je le suis mon Seigneur.

\- Je suis comblé ! Est-ce là votre dernière demande ? Ou bien avant notre mariage, avez-vous encore un désir que je puisse satisfaire ?

\- Oui, mais j'hésite…

\- Dites toujours. »

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il sentit sa volonté vaciller un instant. Allait-il oser ? La demande était trop cruelle. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix pour sauver son père, son royaume et sa vie.

« Je souhaite la peau de ce vieil hippogriffe qui passe ses dernières heures dans nos écuries. Montrez-moi votre bonté d'âme devant tant de souffrance. Offrez-moi sa peau. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Apprenant la terrible tâche qui lui était assignée, Charlie Weasley, le maître des écuries royales, entra dans une colère sans nom. Il courut vers les appartements du prince.

Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, un domestique lui expliqua que le prince n'était pas revenu depuis son départ pour l'hospice, il y avait près de cinq heures.

Déçu, il retourna aux écuries. En y pénétrant, il découvrit son prince, pelotonné contre le flan de l'animal. Il découvrit avec horreur que le visage du jeune homme était baigné de larmes. Toute colère retombée, il s'approcha de la stalle où il entendit la douce voix du prince.

« Je suis désolé. Si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix et ça me fend le cœur. »

Buck s'ébroua. Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de soie en signe de pardon.

« Je resterai fier alors. Pour toi. Mais je crois que je vais pleurer un peu avant. Histoire de prendre de l'avance. »

Il plongea son visage dans les plumes de l'animal et se mit à sangloter.

Le maître des écuries, contrit et attendri, pénétra dans la stalle, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il posa un genou à terre, en signe de salut.

« Mon petit prince a bien grandi, mais son cœur reste fragile, murmura-t-il.

\- Oh Charlie ! J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible ! »

Le serviteur se remémora la première fois qu'il avait vu sa bouille d'enfant. Le sourire avec lequel il avait accueilli le poulain, qu'il avait spécialement choisi pour lui. Ses cheveux pleins de paille, lorsqu'il s'endormait dans le box de ce dernier.

Il ouvrit les bras, invitation silencieuse. Harry s'y jeta avec désespoir. Il s'accrocha à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut être était-ce le cas ? Alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, son ainé le berça en lui caressant le dos et en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Lorsque ses pleurent prirent fin, il redressa la tête et chuchota un « merci » un peu rauque.

Reprenant contenance, il demanda des nouvelles de la famille Weasley.

« Grâce aux soins que vous avez personnellement prodigués à ma famille, les blessures physiques sont presque totalement guéries. Ma belle sœur suit vos recommandations à la lettre. Elle ne perdra pas son bébé et a décidé de se battre pour lui. Pour l'instant, elle loge chez Percy et sa femme. Ma petite sœur est allée vivre chez son fiancé qui s'occupe très bien d'elle. Et mon père se remet, tout doucement. Il habite avec moi.

\- Ca me fait plaisir. »

Harry sourit, mais son regard demeura triste. Charlie se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Son prince souffrait continuellement depuis des années et il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi.

Il le prit violemment par les épaules.

« Majesté !

\- Ou-Oui ?

\- Laissez-moi vous aider ! »

Harry le regarda un moment, les yeux écarquillés, sans vraiment comprendre.

« Vous allez vous enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me mentez pas ! Je vous connais trop bien !

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois complice ! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Ca, c'est mon choix. »

Harry sourit, ravi de cette réponse. Les choses se passeraient pour le mieux une fois qu'il serait parti. Il fit apparaître un médaillon en or, représentation parfaite du phénix qui était brodé sur sa tenue. Il lui passa cérémonieusement autour du cou.

« Ce médaillon te guidera et te protègera dans ta tâche.

\- Je vous ferai honneur !

\- Puis-je te demander un service ?

\- Je ne laisserai pas Buck souffrir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je sais très bien que tu ne lui feras pas de mal plus que nécessaire. Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Murmure en mon absence.

\- Avec plaisir, c'est un cheval magnifique. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Tom Jedusort, régent du royaume, se tenait à la place d'honneur durant le repas, Harry à sa droite. Les serviteurs apportèrent divers mets, plus succulents les uns que les autres. Mais Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Car dehors, un ami très cher perdait la vie.

Un bruit de cloche le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

Son oncle se leva et prit la parole. Les courtisans tendirent l'oreille.

« Mes seigneurs ! Mes amis ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Ces temps troublés ont éclairé ma vie d'une manière que j'aurais crû impossible ! Et pourtant, le prince héritier, Harry… »

Il tendit la main vers ce dernier. Harry la prit et se mit à son côté. Le Lord déposa un chaste baiser sur la paume de sa main.

« … a accepté de m'épouser ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Buck fut mis à mort par Charlie lui-même. Il n'accepta personne d'autre que son apprenti dans les écuries ce soir-là. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une assemblée pour un tel spectacle. Il le tua sans souffrances inutiles. Il rendit ensuite hommage à la dépouille en lui donnant « la dernière bouchée *». Son apprenti alla, pour cela, chercher le plus beau furet qu'il put trouver.

Après quelques instants de recueillement, il commença le dépeçage. Ecœuré et malade de tristesse pour le pauvre hybride, l'apprenti partit en courant pour vomir. Charlie en profita pour exécuter les ordres de son prince. Il fouilla dans les tripes de Buck à la recherche de la boule de magie qui permettait tous ces miracles. Il la nettoya et l'approcha de son médaillon qui l'absorba aussitôt. Ainsi, le Lord n'aurait pas accès à cette vieille magie pour profiter des richesses qu'elle apportait.

Une fois toute la peau retirée, il déposa la dépouille de l'animal, aussi délicatement que lui permettait son poids, sur un buché funéraire. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps. Il lui restait encore du travail.

Il nettoya et tanna la peau, pour qu'aucun résidu de chair ne persiste et ne la fasse pourrir.

Une fois son dur labeur achevé, il appela son apprenti pour qu'il aille quérir le régent.

Le Lord fut surpris que le maître d'écurie ne lui livre pas la boule de magie en même temps que la peau de l'animal. Il se dit que cet imbécile avait dû la jeter dans le feu avec la carcasse. Il ordonna à ses hommes d'aller la chercher dans les cendres, le lendemain matin. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de porter la peau à son futur époux.

Trois jours, c'était le temps qui le séparait de l'avènement de son plan pour conquérir le royaume. Une fois ce délai passé, tout serait en place.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Harry ne dormait pas à cette heure tardive. Il attendait que son oncle lui apporte la peau de Buck. Il était pieds nus, en tunique, juste derrière la porte. Lorsqu'il entendit enfin les pas de l'homme dans le couloir, il se précipita dans son lit, agile comme un chat. Il rabattit les couvertures sur ses épaules, se mit sur le côté et fit semblant de dormir.

L'instant d'après, l'homme entra en silence dans la chambre boisée de l'héritier. Doucement, il s'approcha du lit et déposa la peau près du corps endormi.

Il s'avança du visage du prince, avec une lueur perverse dans le regard. Il était si près que Harry pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il se fit violence pour ne pas frissonner et rester de marbre. Le croyant endormi, le plus âgé lui murmura des paroles obscènes.

« Je m'enfoncerai bientôt en toi. Petit ange de vertus. »

Il ricana sadiquement avant de quitter la chambre à pas feutrés.

Durant tout ce temps, Harry s'était retenu de l'égorger avec le couteau caché dans son oreiller. Une sécurité qui ne lui était guère d'un grand secours. Son oncle était plus fort et avait l'avantage de l'expérience. Seul, il ne pouvait pas le battre. Les Trois Mages ne le pouvaient non plus. De part leur condition, leurs actions en ce monde étaient limitées. Harry seul avait ce pouvoir, encore fallait-il que ses pouvoirs grandissent et qu'il trouve son âme sœur. Il n'y avait que comme cela, que la victoire serait possible.

En soupirant, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta violemment devant le regard mort de l'hippogriffe. Il se maudit de sa propre bêtise et caressa délicatement le duvet de sa tête. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps et sauta prestement du lit. Il enfila des chaussons de toile grossière, qu'il avait cousus lui-même. Il déchira sa tunique de coton blanc par endroit, et se barbouilla le visage et les mains de suie. Ensuite, il frotta ses vêtements et sa peau de bête avec du fumier. Nymph et ses parrains choisirent ce moment pour arriver dans la chambre.

La jeune femme se pinça le nez, réprimant une vague de nausée. L'odeur de son filleul était pestilentielle !

Remus fronça ostensiblement ses narines sensibles de loup-garou et Severus fit abstraction de la moindre remarque, autant que son caractère le lui permettait. Quant à Sirius, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

«-Harry tu pues ! »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« Tant mieux, c'est l'effet désiré ! »

Il s'enveloppa de la peau. Cette fois les dés étaient lancés.

« Je suis prêt !

\- Pas tout à fait, annonça sa marraine, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

C'est alors qu'elle fit apparaître une cassette d'ébène, aux armoiries de la famille Potter et l'animagus de Harry : une panthère aux yeux d'émeraude. Elle l'ouvrit, laissant au regard de tous un grand vide organisé par des petites cavités. Elle claqua des doigts et tous les livres, les tenues, les bijoux, les potions, les armes et tous les effets personnels de son filleul se rangèrent d'eux-mêmes.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser mon filleul dans la nature, avec pour seule compagnie une peau nauséabonde ? Cette cassette te suivra partout sous terre. Ou que tu ailles, elle sera avec toi. Tu n'auras qu'à frapper la terre avec la baguette pour qu'elle se montre.

\- Merci Nymph'.

\- Et voici la baguette en question ! »

A ces mots, Severus ouvrit la boite qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Harry put voir la magnifique baguette en bois tressé, posée respectueusement sur le velours vert. Il s'en saisit et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Il la caressa avec dévotion avant de la faire disparaître.

« Je crois que le moment est venu de se dire adieu, murmura–t-il, la mine soudain plus sombre.

\- Non Harry, s'écria Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer. Pas adieu ! A bientôt ! »

Chacun hocha la tête avec conviction avant de serrer le fugueur dans ses bras avec affection, et de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Harry versa une larme qu'il essuya bien vite, voulant rester fort dans cette dure épreuve.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ils avaient tous disparu comme ils étaient venus.

La seconde suivante, la baguette réapparut dans sa main et l'emmena loin, très loin de son royaume.

 _*_ _la dernière bouchée fait référence à une sorte de rituel (si je peux dire) de chasse. Lorsqu'un gibier a été abattu (en général un grand gibier : cerf, chevreuil) on lui met de l'herbe dans la « bouche ». On appelle ce dernier privilège la dernière bouchée. En général, c'est à ce moment-là que l'on prend des photos de la prise et que, pendant les grandes battues, les joueurs de cors de chasse font leur petit récital._

 **Voilà et un de plus !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ?**

 **Oserais-je dire qu'un com ne coûte rien à part une seconde de votre temps et qu'il me fait sourire pour trois jours ?**

 **Pour une pauvre auteur a vot'e bon cœur M'sieur Dame !**

 **Je vous dis à dans un mois !**

 **Pleins de Zoubis !**

 **Angel**


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde!

Peu de commentaire… j'espère tout de même que cette fiction vous plait un peu, ou pas d'ailleurs, auquel cas il faut vous empêcher de vous manifester, je ne mords pas et je fais de mon mieux pour répondre à chacun.

Petit lemon des familles dans ce chapitre! Vous êtes prévenus!

Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et le conte ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise

 **Rating:** M

 **Parution:** Une fois par mois!

 **Résumé:** Harry es l'unique héritier du royaume de Griffondor. Un jour une mystèrieuse armée attaque son pays, contraignant son père à le laisser sous la garde de son frère de lait, dont le jeune Prince se méfit plus que tout! Les complots se trament. Prit au piège, il devra ruser pour s'en sortir vivant…

 **Peau d'Hippogriffe**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Harry avait traversé la mer de Triton qui bordait le royaume de Gryffondor, avait gravi les montagnes de Diamants de la Terre des Serdaigles, s'était faufilé entre les collines noires des Vampires et avait pénétré sur les forêts mystérieuses du Monde des Elfes, pour finalement arriver dans un pays qui portait le nom de Serpentard.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le Royaume de Serpentard était gouverné depuis des décennies par la famille des Malfoy. Le monarque de ce temps s'appelait Lucius. Il était grand, svelte, des cheveux d'argent, et de grands yeux d'un bleu acier. Il était emprunt d'ordre et de justice. Certains le considéraient comme un roi froid, mais droit et sage. Il avait épousé une descendante de la famille Black : Narcissa. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre dès le premier regard. Elle était d'une beauté gracieuse, sa peau était semblable à de la nacre, ses cheveux étaient d'or et ses yeux étaient comme des saphirs d'une beauté idéale. Elle était une grande magicienne et une combattante hors paire. On disait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir battre son époux et inversement.

De leur hymen était né un petit garçon aux cheveux d'or, méchés d'argent. Ses yeux avaient pris les deux caractéristiques de ses parents, deux perles acier aux reflets saphir. Le prince Draco avait un corps fort et musculeux, un sourire doux et un cœur romantique.

Outre le fait qu'il était aussi puissant que sa mère en magie et aussi fort que son père avec une arme, il préférait de loin l'alchimie. Il avait le titre d'alchimiste depuis ses quinze ans, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné.

A vingt ans, il était à la tête d'une troupe d'une trentaine d'hommes de main, qui seraient morts pour lui. Il était craint des ennemis du royaume, pour avoir fait preuve de ruse et de courage lors des précédentes batailles.

Il aimait également la musique, l'opéra, la danse, la chasse, la nature, la lecture, l'amour…

Certains disaient de lui qu'il était un libertin. A juste titre, au vu de ses nombreuses conquêtes, de tous sexes. Mais à présent, il était lassé de tous ces jeux. Il rêvait du grand amour.

Il avait longtemps voyagé avec quelques hommes ainsi que son second et meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Mais il était revenu bredouille, triste et mélancolique.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry avait beaucoup marché. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait erré de village en village, espérant trouver une place. Si par pitié on lui donnait à manger, on ne lui donnait ni logement, ni travail, tant il était sale et répugnant.

Il commençait à perdre espoir, lorsqu'enfin on lui parla d'une bourgade où son aide pourrait être bienvenue pour une vieille sorcière. Il marcha une bonne journée de plus avant de trouver le village niché dans une forêt luxuriante et de pré de pourpre et de blé. Il était cerclé d'une petite muraille. Sur le chemin, une pancarte indiquait qu'il se trouvait dans le village de Pré-au-Lard. Les grandes portes de bois étant ouvertes, il les franchit le cœur battant.

La place du village était en pleine effervescence en ce milieu d'après-midi et il n'eut pas de mal à se faire indiquer son chemin.

La vieille sorcière en question vivait dans la dernière maison.

Elle était en train de balayer son perron lorsqu'il y parvint. Elle avait des cheveux de feu, parsemés de mèches argentées qui semblaient crépiter de magie. Elle était considérée comme une guérisseuse un peu folle et acariâtre. Le destin avait voulu qu'un jour, elle croisa une fée, qui, pour la punir de son mauvais caractère, lui jeta un sort. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, une grenouille en sortirait.

Avisant son était pitoyable, elle eut pour lui un regard dégoûté. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si la créature devant elle était un homme, une femme, si elle était humaine ou non. Les rares parcelles de sa peau « humaine » étaient recouvertes de crasse. Ses ongles étaient sales et crochus, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient pleins de poussières, fourchus et emmêlés. Quant à sa peau de bête, elle empestait le bouc et la fiente.

«-Que m'veux-tu ?! » Cracha-t-elle.

-On m'a dit que vous pourriez me trouver du travail, lui répondit-il. »

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la doyenne, lorsque la voix de la créature s'éleva, douce et claire. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite.

« J'ai besoin d'un culcendron pour mes travaux les plus ingrats ! Va falloir être dur à la tâche mon gars ! C'est comment ton nom ?

-Peau d'hippogriffe. »

Depuis son départ, dans toutes les villes et villages qu'il avait traversés, c'était devenu son nouveau nom. Il s'en était imprégné, l'avait absorbé, de la même façon qu'il portait la peau de son vieil ami : avec résolution et fierté.

«-Moi on m'appelle-moi « la vieille » ! Tu n'auras qu'à venir demain à l'aube ! Si tu fais du bon boulot, j'te garderais à mon service ! Déclara-t-elle en crachant une grenouille.

-Où est ce que je pourrais me reposer ?

-Dans la forêt y a une vieille cabane avec mes quelques oies, t'as qu'à y aller ! »

Harry traversa la forêt. Il passa près d'un ruisseau, ainsi qu'un chemin de terre abandonné qui menait à la grande route. Personne ne passait par ici, ou si peu. Il finit par arriver à une vieille cabane à moitié en ruines. Presque toutes les vitres étaient fendues ou tellement opaques qu'aucun rai de lumière ne passait au travers, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas brisées. Le poulailler n'avait plus de grillage, laissant les oies et poules libres de leur mouvement que ce soit dans la nature, dans la maison ou sur le toit. Toit qui était totalement éventré et qui laissait passer vent et poules, en plus de la pluie.

Avec réticence, il entra dans ce qui était censé être son nouveau logement. A peine eut-il passé ce qui faisait office de porte qu'une poule tomba du toit, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver son couchage. Il fut à peine surpris de trouver un monticule de paille moisie et nauséabonde. En s'approchant timidement de son lit, ses pieds rencontrèrent des morceaux de poteries brisées. En regardant par terre, il s'aperçut que le peu de vaisselle à sa disposition n'était plus utilisable et que le sol était recouvert de fientes et de joncs sales.

« Quelle misère ! Se désespéra-t-il. Je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite finalement. »

Il soupira de lassitude avant de faire apparaître sa baguette.

Il commença par réparer le poulailler et fit léviter toutes sa basse cours à l'intérieur, en espérant que la frayeur causée n'empêche pas les poules de pondre…

Ensuite, il s'attaqua aux vitres qui se mirent à reluire d'une seconde jeunesse. Un coup vers le toit, et celui-ci se reconstruisit de lui-même.

Il regroupa les morceaux de poteries sur le petit plan de travail. Il retira tous les joncs avec un vieux balai qu'il trouva dans un coin. Il alla également chercher de l'eau au puit du village et alla ramasser du petit bois pour le four. Il répara la vaisselle en deux temps, trois mouvements, et donna à manger aux animaux, grâce aux graines cachées derrière la cabane.

Enfin, il redonna vie aux meubles. Le garde-manger se redressa et semblait prêt à accueillir de nouvelles denrées. La table, moulue par les vers, se transforma en une magnifique table de chêne. Les pieds étaient gravés de torsades de lierres, avec des incrustations d'émeraude. La chaise bancale se métamorphosa également. Le dossier et le coussin se firent moelleux, et se parèrent d'un velours vert émeraude.

Le soleil déclinant, Harry conjura un chandelier qui fit briller son visage d'une lueur irréelle. Il ferma la porte nouvellement réparée et agrémentée d'une serrure. Il posa les sorts de protection qui empêcheraient quiconque d'approcher de trop près de son antre.

Il transfigura sa paillasse en un lit en fer forgé avec un baldaquin accroché au toit, fait d'un tissu vert amande si fin et si voluptueux qu'on l'eut cru fait d'ailes de papillon. La couette semblait si douillette que Harry se flagella pour ne pas s'y enfouir sur le champ.

Il lui restait encore une chose à faire auparavant.

Il fit apparaître sa cassette, pour en sortir un miroir à pieds entouré de fer forgé, qu'il dressa sur la table. Il traça habilement une rune sur la surface froide de l'objet pour qu'il lui montre ce qui s'était passé au royaume de son père en son absence.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le Lord était dans une colère noire. Comment son presque époux avait pu disparaître sans laisser de trace, en l'espace de quelques heures ? Il arpentait la salle du trône comme un lion en cage. Il avait fait appeler ses meilleurs Mangemorts pour une réunion extraordinaire, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il les attendait depuis seulement quelques secondes et il était déjà sur le point de tous les tuer, s'ils ne venaient pas immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il les vit entrer, sa voix claqua l'air, les faisant sursauter.

« Fouillez toutes les maisons ! Les communs ! Les bergeries ! Les souterrains ! Mais retrouvez-moi ce gamin !

\- Le voulez-vous mort ou vif, votre seig… »

Le pauvre malheureux n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il fut touché par le sortilège de mort.

« Il dormait encore la nuit dernière dans sa chambre ! Il n'a pas utilisé de magie ! Envoyez cent messagers ! Milles mousquetaires ! Qu'on fouille chaque village ! Chaque berger ! Chaque pré !

\- Monseigneur, appela doucement la voix de Queudver. Peut-être a-t-il été enlevé par quelque Roméo de passage ?

\- Silence ! Ignorant ! hurla son maître.

\- Pour le mariage Sir, demanda Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule femme assez folle pour faire partie des Mangemorts, que doit-on faire ?

\- Suspendez ! Plus de Noces ! Plus de festin ! Plus de tarte, ni de cloche ! Mettez le pays à feu et à sang, cela m'est égal ! Mais ramenez-moi le prince ! Sinon, les conséquences risquent de vous être fatales ! »

Il leur fit signe de partir et s'écroula sur le trône. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Bellatrix.

« Auriez-vous besoin de relâcher les tensions de votre corps, My Lord ? »

Sa voix était voluptueuse, son regard gourmand.

« Je saurai combler vos attentes en attendant son retour.

\- Tu as toujours des idées fabuleuses ma très chère, susurra Voldemort. Approche. »

Alors que la Mangemorte commençait à défaire le pantalon de son maître, un de ses collègues pénétra en catastrophe dans la salle d'audience.

« Mon Seigneur !

\- QUOI ENCORE ?

\- Le maître d'écurie et sa famille se sont enfuis ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Une fois son dur labeur accompli, Charlie Weasley était rentré la tête basse dans sa maison, où l'attendait son cher père. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il le trouva dans le salon en compagnie d'un homme brun, aux yeux onyx, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois il y a fort longtemps.

« Maître Snape ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Il me semble que vous avez quelque chose pour moi de la part du prince ? »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le médaillon s'illumina et laissa s'échapper la boule de magie qu'il avait absorbé quelques heures plutôt. La boule voleta vers le Mage et alla se positionner dans sa main.

« Merci. Ceci fait, je ne peux en aucun cas vous laisser, vous ou votre famille. Il va donc falloir que vous me suiviez dans le pays imaginaire.

\- Pour nous cacher !? J'ai promis à son altesse de veiller sur son peuple !

\- Il vous serait difficile de le faire une fois mort. Ne trouvez-vous pas ? rétorqua Severus acide.

\- Que proposez-vous dans ce cas ?

\- M. Snape est venu pour nous dire que le prince a ressuscité un ancien cercle qu'on appelait l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Vous avez été choisi pour nous guider, Charlie, comme en atteste le phœnix qu'Harry vous a offert. »

Charlie porta sa main au médaillon et le serra fort contre son cœur, heureux que son prince lui ait tant fait confiance.

« Je vous suivrai ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Harry travaillait dur pour gagner sa croûte. Il se levait chaque jour à l'aube pour s'occuper des dindons et des cochons. Il fut victime de bien des méchancetés à cause de son apparence.

Les quolibets restaient de simples paroles blessantes. Harry se disait qu'un jour, ils se lasseraient et le laisseraient en paix. En attendant, il se devait de subir.

Certains plaisantins le firent tomber, lui et ses seaux d'eau. Il reçut des coups de râteau dans les genoux, sans jamais se plaindre. Il faisait toujours son travail avec minutie. Bien vite, le voyant si travailleur, la vieille lui donna d'autres tâches à accomplir. Elle commanda d'emmener les moutons aux pâturages. Il les conduisait toujours aux meilleurs endroits et était soucieux du moindre changement de climat. Fier de lui, la doyenne le prit sous sa protection. Depuis ce jour, aucun paysan ne gâcha plus son travail ni le maltraita.

Les gens continuaient de l'éviter mais ne lui faisaient plus de tort.

Un jour, alors qu'il allait chercher de l'eau pour sa cabane, il sentit une onde de magie venir à lui.

C'était une magie qu'il connaissait bien, celle de sa marraine. Relevant la tête, il vit une petite luciole de magie rose qui volait dans sa direction. Elle tourbillonna un instant autour de lui, joueuse. L'aura de Nymph' était faible, mais il sentait son amour pour lui et son caractère rieur. Il sourit, heureux de ressentir sa présence.

Soudain, elle s'agita, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Voyant qu'elle partait, le prince décida de la suivre. Il courut derrière elle dans la forêt, évitant les arbres, les branches et les bosquets. Il se retrouva bien vite dans une claire fontaine inondée de magie pure. Sa marraine avait créé cette petite clairière pour son unique usage. Il sourit et la remercia tout haut.

Comprenant que Nymph' ne voulait pas qu'il oublie qui il était, il se fit la promesse que chaque fois qu'il serait en congé, il viendrait à cette fontaine pour s'occuper un peu de lui.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Un jour, une rumeur monta dans le village. Le prince Draco allait de place en place pour inspecter les récoltes. Il était même décidé qu'il devait passer trois jours et deux nuits au village de Pré-Au-Lard. Les habitants ne se tenaient plus de joie. Harry, quant à lui, fut mis au niveau de bête honteuse. On lui ordonna « poliment » de rester dans sa cabane pendant la visite du prince et de ne pas venir se présenter. Il fit donc ses réserves pour plusieurs jours et s'enferma dans son monde.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le prince Draco chevauchait aux côtés de son meilleur ami et quelques-uns de ses hommes depuis quelques heures. Il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il soupira bruyamment, la mine triste.

«-A quoi penses-tu mon prince, pour être si mélancolique ? demanda un jeune homme à la peau hâlée par le soleil, aux cheveux mi-longs, ondulés, d'un brun roux, avec de grands yeux noirs.

\- La vie m'ennuie, Blaise. »

Cette simple phrase était lourde de sens et Blaise savait exactement ce que son meilleur ami ressentait. Un vide perpétuel qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se combler. Cet amour qu'il voulait ressentir, cette âme sœur qu'il voulait trouver, cette passion dévorante pour un autre, cet abandon total de l'un pour l'autre. Il en rêvait à chaque instant. C'était devenu une drogue, mais comme toutes les drogues, il en voulait toujours plus. Et le plus dur, c'était de trouver enfin chaussure à son pied.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à de Pré-au-lard, les villageois se pressèrent autour d'eux. Après avoir vérifié les premiers greniers à grains, une grande fête fut organisée en leur honneur.

Des guirlandes de fleurs parcouraient les murs et les tables, magnifiquement dressées de nappes blanches délicatement brodées. Elles étaient couvertes de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres.

Des coupelles posées sur des trépieds de cuivre brulaient autour des tables. Les musiciens jouaient magnifiquement alors que chacun dansait autour d'un feu de joie.

Lorsque le manteau de la nuit assombrit le ciel, un feu d'artifice d'or et d'argent fut lancé.

Blaise observait son prince du coin de l'œil. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas profiter de la somptueuse fête. Il s'était mis à l'écart des autres, un verre d'hydromel à moitié vide à la main. Il allait s'approcher de son meilleur ami après avoir aperçu l'éclair de la mélancolie des ses yeux gris, lorsqu'une jeune fille le prit par le bras pour l'entrainer dans une ronde. Malgré ses efforts, il ne put se libérer. Une fois sorti du traquenard, il constata que son prince avait disparu.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait quitté la fête sur un coup de tête. Il voulait un peu de calme, de solitude. Voyant sa tristesse, chacun voulait à tout prix lui tenir compagnie. Ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter. Le monde, le bruit, la vie. Le fait d'être seul ou même accompagné. Plus rien n'avait vraiment de sens à présent. Il s'ennuyait de tout.

Il marcha jusqu'à arriver dans une petite clairière où il trouva une cascade et son réservoir miroitant comme des milliers de petits diamants aux reflets des étoiles. Il s'approcha, émerveillé par la magie simple de l'endroit. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement dans les feuilles. Il se cacha derrière un bosquet lorsqu'il vit une silhouette toute vêtue d'une cape envoutante verte et de bronze. Il la suivit des yeux, observant sa démarche captivante et son corps gracieux. Il la vit poser un petit coffret sur l'herbe tendre, et s'agenouiller près de l'eau. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il la vit défaire l'agrafe de sa cape pour la faire glisser de ses épaules. Il se mit à déglutir et à rougir férocement.

L'espace d'un instant, il se dit que peut-être, il ferait mieux de ne pas jouer les espions. Mais, il y avait quelque chose de magnétique dans cette mystérieuse créature.

Il continua donc de l'observer, sans parvenir à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Si seulement, il apercevait son visage.

D'un geste habile, elle retira l'épingle qui gardait prisonnière sa longue chevelure brune emmêlée. Elle ouvrit délicatement le petit coffret de bois, pour en sortir un peigne d'argent. Avec des gestes précis, elle coiffa chaque mèche de cheveux, jusqu'à leur rendre l'apparence de soie d'antan. Elle fit glisser totalement sa cape. Dévoilant ainsi un corps délicatement musclé mais indéniablement masculin.

Il vit le bel éphèbe plonger dans le lagon et disparaître sous l'eau cristalline. Il eut soudainement très chaud et estima qu'il avait suffisamment joué les voyeurs et rentra sans un bruit dans le village. Lorsqu'il y arriva, la fête était déjà finie. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne, accoudée à une table, un verre d'hydromel devant elle.

« Blaise ?

\- Draco ?

\- Tu n'es pas couché ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question ? Où étais-tu passé ?

\- J'avais besoin de calme, soupira le prince, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Tu as l'air bien mystérieux mon prince.

\- Peut-être. »

Il tourna son regard vers les étoiles.

« Il est tard, murmura-t-il. Je vais me coucher. »

Blaise le regarda partit le cœur gros. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La journée suivante se déroula de la même façon que la précédente. A la différence que Draco se sentait fiévreux, en manque. Il voulait revoir l'inconnu de la forêt. Il savait que la nuit à venir allait être aussi blanche et troublante que la nuit d'avant. Mais, il n'en avait que faire. Il en avait besoin. Il fallait qu'il voie son visage. Qu'il connaisse son nom. Il avait besoin d'une preuve tangible qui ne le plonge pas dans une insidieuse folie. Cette soif dévorante qui le brulait de l'intérieur comme un savant poison. C'est ainsi qu'il s'éclipsa de nouveau durant la fête.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry avait senti une présence dans son dos. Pour garder un quelconque effet de surprise, il ne laissa rien paraître dans son attitude. La nuit d'avant, il avait pris un poignard avec lui. Il avait espéré ne jamais s'en servir. Il espérait toujours. Il ne voulait pas attaquer l'homme qui l'observait tant que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Ce jour, il avait décidé de porter la cape de sa tenue de lune. Peut-être était ce pour le troubler d'avantage, ou pour se sentir plus désiré que la nuit d'avant.

Il finit par laisser glisser l'étoffe immaculée sur l'herbe, en même temps que la lame. Il se laissa doucement couler dans l'eau pure.

Le vent nocturne jouait avec les mèches libres qui courraient autour de son visage.

Il fit quelques brasses en soupirant de contentement, profitant sans pudeur de la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau nue. Puis avec une grâce non feinte, il retira l'épingle de nacre qui retenait ses étoles de soies noires. Elles tombèrent avec volupté le long de son dos, avant de toucher l'eau dans un bruit cristallin.

Voulant garder le peu d'intimité qui lui restait, il prit une grande inspiration et plongea.

Draco était ensorcelé. Toutes les nuits de sa vie seraient à jamais hantées par cet ange de pureté. Les lignes de son corps, la candeur de sa peau, la sensibilité de ses mouvements, fluides et sensuels. L'éclat de son aura, douce et parfumée. Tant de charme, tant de perfection. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un pêché de le toucher.

« _Doux pêché ! Doux enfer !_

 _Ainsi soit–il ! Que l'enfer existe si c'est dans ses bras ! Mourir pêcheur si c'est pour lui._

 _Désir tu es cruel, lorsque l'homme veut parler d'amour ! Souffle court, cœur battant, alors que je prie pour qu'il refasse surface. Qu'il reprenne son souffle, et qu'il respire le mien._

 _Remonte-t-il ? Un ange peut-il se noyer ailleurs que dans la haine ?_ »

La mort dans l'âme, le prince atteignit le lagon en quelques enjambées fébriles. L'eau était profonde. Il fouilla le miroir lunaire à la recherche de celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. L'imaginer mort, c'était mourir avec lui ! Les secondes semblaient s'écouler comme une éternité.

Tout à coup, des bulles se formèrent à la surface.

Draco respira à nouveau. Il était vivant !

Sans perdre une minute, il courut vers sa cachette. Il alla si vite qu'il ne vit pas la pierre et il s'écroula de tout son long.

Derrière lui, son ange était sorti de l'eau tel un dauphin. D'un bond, il récupéra la lame cachée sous le tissu. L'instant d'après, il avait retourné le blond sur le dos et se retrouvait accroupi sur lui, sa lame sous la gorge diaphane.

Draco se perdit dans les deux émeraudes qui flamboyaient de colère.

« -Fais un seul mouvement suspect et tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le regretter. »

La bouche qui lui parlait l'hypnotisait par son velouté. Sa voix était un son divin à ses oreilles, alors qu'elle était aussi effilée que la lame de son poignard.

D'un geste, le métal froid toucha la gorge chaude, la blessa, laissant perler quelques gouttes du liquide carmin.

Les cheveux de son bourreau dégoulinant d'eau lui chatouillaient le visage lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de son oreille pour lui dire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Toi dont les yeux me damnent ! »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà les lèvres tentatrices s'emparèrent de sa bouche.

Harry avait plongé sur ses lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était comme guidé par une force mystérieuse. Une force qui ne lui serait même pas venue à l'idée de combattre.

Il avait le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait si ardemment depuis toujours. Cette partie de lui qui lui avait inlassablement échappé.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti avec son oncle n'était rien en comparaison. Il était comme dans un rêve éveillé. Avec une âme coincée dans un corps qui le rendait fou.

Doucement, presque timidement, il quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il lécha sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. Lorsque son prisonnier entrouvrit l'antre chaude dans un soupir, leur langues s'assemblèrent, se cherchèrent. Elles engagèrent un ballet féerique qui leur fit perdre toute inhibition.

Draco s'empara du poignet armé du brun qui lui griffait la gorge. Il glissa jusqu'à sa main, caressa ses doigts, avant de lui faire lâcher son arme et d'entrelacer leurs doigts. De sa main libre, il saisit la taille fine. Il y prit appui et se redressa. Leurs torses se frôlèrent. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part de son ange, il colla le corps nu et ruisselant, faisant entrer leurs bassins en contact. Réveillant subrepticement leurs deux virilités.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus urgent, alors que Harry enroulait ses bras et ses jambes autour du blond, et que Draco caressait son dos.

Il fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses fermes et humides et les malaxa. Il se délecta du souffle erratique de l'homme assis sur lui. Il le vit bouger son bassin, presque inconsciemment, tant son corps voulait toujours plus de contacts. Son sexe se fit de plus en plus dur, pressé contre son abdomen. Il fut parcouru de frissons et rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant de délice.

Draco le trouva incroyablement beau. Heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son aimé, il se pencha sur la gorge offerte et palpitante avec un sourire coquin. Il suçota la jugulaire perlée d'eau pure. Il mordilla la peau douce et enivrante, s'y perdant totalement.

Les soupirs du brun devinrent halètements alors qu'il continuait inlassablement de mouvoir ses hanches.

Il redressa la tête, mettant fin à l'ahurissante succion de son cou. Il prit le visage du blond en coupe et se perdit dans les perles acier qui faisaient échos aux étoiles. Il caressa doucement sa joue pâle, avant de l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur. Rapprochant encore plus, si c'était possible, leur deux corps étroitement enlacés. C'est là qu'il sentit le désir du blond juste sous ses fesses. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et se fit joueur. Il pressa son érection contre la sienne, d'un mouvement brusque qui fit gémir de plaisir et de surprise son presque amant.

Et puis, sans crier gare, il se recula du corps chaud avec un sourire malicieux. Il alla récupérer ses affaires et rattacha sa cape immaculée autour de son corps encore trempé d'eau.

Draco le vit faire sans comprendre. Pendant un instant, son cœur se serra douloureusement à la seule pensée que cet ange l'abandonne. Alors qu'il rejoignait la forêt, celui-ci lui fit signe de se lever et de le suivre. Sans réfléchir, le prince de Serpentard le suivit à travers les arbres.

Après quelques instants de marche, le jeune prince se retrouva devant une cabane aux allures de masure, peu digne d'abriter un tel ange. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, il découvrit un havre de paix décoré avec goût.

Le brun était dos à lui, les bras croisés dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Il avait si froid sans lui contre son corps.

Draco baissa les yeux devant tant de fragilité. Il poussa doucement la porte de bois et se dirigea vers lui, comme on le ferait avec un animal sauvage. Il le prit par les épaules et le serra fort contre son cœur, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il respira son odeur avec délectation. Une odeur d'herbe coupée et de chèvre feuille. Sa peau était douce comme du satin. Il passa distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Il sentit le jeune homme trembler de nouveau. Mais pas de froid. Il le fit se retourner et tomba sur ses orbes d'émeraude embuées de larmes.

Draco fut troublé. Etait-ce lui qui le faisait pleurer ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Harry se jeta dans ses bras et se pelotonna contre son torse. Il repensait à ce que son oncle lui avait fait. A ce sentiment qui avait envahi son âme et son cœur, pour lui être cruellement arraché. Il avait peur que cette fois encore ne soit qu'attirance physique et souffrance.

« J'ai peur. » souffla-t-il.

Draco sursauta, comme s'il s'était brulé. L'ange était donc si pur ? Pour lui faire oublier ses craintes, somme toute injustifiées, le blond attrapa délicatement le menton du brun et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres meurtries par leurs précédents échanges. Le baiser devint plus profond, lorsque le brun pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L'embrassade devint passionnée. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues menèrent un combat sans merci. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle et replonger une fois de plus.

Draco passa ses mains sur le dos, puis le torse, du jeune homme qui soupira de contentement. Lorsque les mains baladeuses s'aventurèrent plus bas encore et rencontrèrent son érection, il cria, le rouge aux joues.

Heureux de son effet, le blond fit jouer ses doigts autour du gland de son partenaire, avant de commencer un long mouvement de va-et-vient sur toute la longueur de sa hampe généreusement gonflée sous son traitement.

Harry se raccrochait désespérément aux épaules de son amant. Son corps tout entier était en feu. Ne voulant pas rester en arrière, il entreprit de découvrir le corps encore vêtu de son bourreau. Il défit la chemise en quelques tours de mains. Ses doigts rencontrèrent les boutons de chair rose dressés de plaisir. Il suça avec application, les tirants parfois, avant de débarrasser le blond de la couche de tissus superflue qui recouvrait son buste.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de le faire basculer jusqu'au lit. Il le surplomba pendant quelques secondes avant de lui retirer ses bottes de cuir, dévoilant ses mollets finement musclés. Il caressa le pied et la jambe avec dévotion avant de remonter tout le long de la cuisse et d'arriver à l'intérieur de l'aine avec une lenteur calculée. Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit et poussa un genou sur l'entrejambe de son amant qui se cambra de plaisir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, étouffant ses gémissements dans sa bouche. Puis il se redressa et laissa tomber sa cape blanche au pied du lit.

Il couvrit le torse imberbe, divinement sculpté, de baisers papillons et descendit jusqu'au nombril. Il sortit un bout de langue rose qui taquina la chair. Il ne se lassait pas d'entendre le blond gémir. Il suivit ensuite la ligne de poils dorés jusqu'à la fermeture du corset. Il défit prestement l'attache et arracha la derrière barrière de tissu qui empêchait leurs corps d'être totalement en contact.

Il se coucha sur lui avec la douceur d'une plume, l'oreille sur son cœur. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras et baisa son front. Harry passa les siens autour de son cou avant de ravager sa bouche de baisers brulants. Draco caressa sa peau et descendit sur ses hanches fines. Harry se mit à frissonner de félicité. Il frotta alors leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Leurs gémissements se perdirent dans leur bouche alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec plus d'ardeur. D'un geste brusque, Draco saisit les poignets de son amant et le fit basculer sur le dos. Le brun poussa un petit cri, surpris. Il fixa son geôlier avec des grands yeux étonnés. Celui-ci lui maintint les bras au dessus de la tête, d'une seule main.

Le blond se redressa et se perdit quelques instants dans les émeraudes de son prisonnier. Puis, il se pencha sur son torse pour le parcourir de sa langue experte et lui faire perdre tous ses repères. De sa main libre, il parcourut librement les formes de son corps, se régalant de ses gémissements, de ses yeux voilés de désirs et de ses joues rougies de plaisir.

Il passa sa main dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse, comme il le lui avait fait auparavant, savourant la peau douce. Il continua son chemin vers sa virilité dressée. Le brun poussa un cri vite étouffé par la bouche de Draco qui ravit la sienne. Alors qu'il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, il caressa longuement son sexe. De doux effleurements qui se firent plus profond. Bien vite, les cris de plaisir du brun emplirent la pièce, ses hanches accompagnant sans faillir le doux supplice de son amant. Ce dernier se gorgeait de ses gémissements avec délectation. Il ne parvenait à se lasser de l'observer avoir du plaisir. Ses joues rougies, son souffle erratique, l'expression de son visage angélique, comme s'il semblait hésiter sur ses propres sentiments ou qu'il se sentait honteux de se laisser ainsi aller. Lorsqu'il ne put plus retenir ses cris, il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Draco sourit et se pencha à son oreille. Il souffla doucement sur la chair.

« Tu aimes ? » questionna-t-il.

Un couinement des plus adorables lui répondit.

« Laisse toi aller, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. »

Il mordit le lobe de son oreille du bout des dents.

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry s'arc-bouta et se rependit dans sa main en un ultime cri.

Draco relâcha ses poignets, alors qu'il se perdait dans une vaste forêt d'émeraude. Il était tellement magnifique pendant l'amour. Il se pencha de nouveau sur la bouche rougie. Il caressa les lèvres avec sa langue, buvant le souffle du brun, qui semblait avoir du mal à reprendre pied.

Le blond se recula un instant, et l'observa. Ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants, comme parsemés d'étoiles.

Harry sentait sa magie tourbillonner en lui, comme le vent, lors d'une tempête. Il avait du mal à réfléchir posément, tant ses émotions étaient fortes. Sa magie avait enfin trouvé son compagnon d'âme, et elle ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'ils scellent le lien au plus vite.

Tout allait bien trop vite. Mais maintenant que tout était lancé, ils leur étaient bien évidemment impossible de faire marche arrière.

Harry le savait. De toute façon même s'il l'avait voulut, il n'aurait pas put ignorer l'appel de son âme sœur une seconde de plus. Alors, pourquoi tentait-il autant de reprendre le contrôle ? Pourquoi luttait-il contre l'inéluctable ? Pourquoi ce qui lui semblait si normal dans ses bras, lui semblerait si,… étrange au levé du jour ? Il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Si vite ?

Oui, il était tombé amoureux de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qu'il avait imaginé, lorsqu'il avait entendu les ragots sur lui. Il était bien plus beau en vrai. C'était un cœur palpitant de vie qu'il pouvait toucher, sentir. Et il était affamé, affamé de lui. De son corps, de sa magie, de son âme, de son amour. Lorsqu'il regardait ses yeux, il savait que tout ce qu'il ressentait faisait échos au prince de son pays d'asile.

Il tendit les bras, les passa autour du cou de Draco et chuchota à son oreille

« -Aimes moi. »

C'est ce que fit le blond. Il prépara le corps de son ange avec dévotion, et alors que la magie tourbillonnait autour d'eux, ils se lièrent pour toujours. Deux cœurs pour une âme enfin complète.

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu…**

 **Oserais-je mendier un com ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre le 27 Octobre**

 **Angel**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Les coms se font rares encore et toujours…C'est triste, à se demander si vous appréciez mon travail. On a beau écrire pour le plaisir, avoir des retours bons ou mauvais c'est toujours mieux qu'une cordiale indifférence. Que ce soit sur cette fic ou sur d'autres..**

 **Il y a un truc auquel les gérants du site devraient penser, le bouton like ou dislike, ca serait peut être plus constructif…**

 **Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et le conte ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise

 **Rating:** M

 **Parution:** Une fois par mois!

 **Résumé:** Harry es l'unique héritier du royaume de Griffondor. Un jour une mystèrieuse armée attaque son pays, contraignant son père à le laisser sous la garde de son frère de lait, dont le jeune Prince se méfit plus que tout! Les complots se trament. Prit au piège, il devra ruser pour s'en sortir vivant…

 **Peau d'Hippogriffe**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Les deux amants avaient passé leur nuit étroitement embrassés. Draco avait noué ses bras autour de la taille fine d'Harry. Ce dernier, s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Leurs jambes étaient amoureusement croisées.

Harry se réveilla le premier. La véracité cruelle de sa situation le frappa de plein fouet. Lui, le prince en exile censé rester discret, avait fait l'amour avec le prince de son pays d'accueil. Il eut envie de pleurer de joie et de peine à la fois.

Il se sentait plus complet que jamais dans les bras de cet homme dont il ne connaissait que le nom. Il s'était donné à lui comme si tout semblait naturel. La peur s'était tout de même infiltrée en lui, lorsque le souvenir de son oncle lui était revenu en mémoire.

Et si tout devait recommencer ? S'il perdait ce sentiment de nouveau : il en mourait !

Il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de mourir d'amour. Il devait penser à son père, ses parrains et à son peuple qui comptaient tellement sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Si tout n'était que sexe ou amour pur, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Une idée commença à naître dans son esprit. L'épreuve lui semblait cruelle et douloureuse, surtout s'ils étaient réellement âmes sœurs, mais il lui apparaissait que leurs sentiments respectifs seraient plus forts encore aux travers des épreuves.

Harry se mit à sourire doucement. Oui, si tout se passait comme il le désirait, ils ne se quitteraient jamais plus.

La vie ne serait surement pas rose tous les jours, mais ils seraient ensembles pour toujours, présents l'un pour l'autre. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Le soleil pointait ses doux rayons au travers des feuilles. Harry allongea délicatement un bras pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Il appela sa baguette magique, puis avec amour, murmura un sortilège de sommeil sur le blond.

Rassuré sur le fait que ses mouvements de le réveilleraient pas, il se dégagea prestement de son emprise.

Il prit sa forme animagus et se coucha à même le sol. Il attendit patiemment le réveil naturel du bel endormit.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Il était plus de midi lorsque Draco se réveilla. Un grand vide le submergea, lorsqu'il se tira du sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il était seul dans les draps de soie. Il eut alors la terrible impression que son cœur et son âme toute entière éclataient en milles morceaux. Il était aux portes d'un enfer empli d'yeux couleur émeraude. Avait-il donc rêvé cette nuit magique avec son bel inconnu ?

Pourtant son corps courbaturé lui disait le contraire. Alors où était–il ?

Terrassé, il plongea la tête dans l'oreiller en plumes. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur.

Harry fut touché par sa détresse. Il aurait pu tout arrêter, mais, il devait continuer. Il devait être sûr de lui.

Après quelques instants, le blond se redressa, son visage crispé par une grimace de souffrance. Son corps tout entier tremblait sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher.

Il passa une main sur son visage et souleva, d'un geste résolu, la couverture qui cachait mal son corps dénudé. Il sortit du lit et entreprit de retrouver ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison.

Il jura contre sa malchance lorsqu'il ne retrouva pas sa botte gauche. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une panthère, aux yeux pareils à ceux de son amant, lui rapporta ladite botte. Il eut un bref mouvement de recul, en voyant l'animal sauvage. Puis constatant qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, il lui prit délicatement le cuir de la gueule.

« Merci » lui dit-il en lui présentant la paume de sa main pour qu'elle puisse y frotter son museau duveteux. Le félin ronronna de plaisir sous l'intention et le laissa finir son habillage.

Harry se délecta du corps fort et musclé qui lui avait fait tant de bien la nuit précédente. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

Une fois le prince décemment vêtu, la panthère attrapa un pant de sa chemise et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Docilement, Draco suivit le félin.

D'un air absent, il fixait l'horizon, se contentant de laisser son corps faire le reste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'écrouler de chagrin.

Harry le regarda faire, le cœur lourd. Il s'en voulait de le faire souffrir ainsi que lui. Mis à part le fait que lui savait par quoi il allait passer.

Arrivant près de l'entrée du village, il l'abandonna furtivement, certain qu'il retrouverait aisément son chemin.

S'apercevant de sa disparition, Draco ne s'inquiéta que vaguement tant il était dans la lune. Puis, reconnaissant la lisière d'arbres qui bordaient le village, il remercia tout haut le félin qui l'avait si bien reconduit avant de disparaître.

Tout en marchant vers Pré-Au-Lard, il se dit qu'une cabane si près du village ne devait pas passer inaperçue et que quelqu'un devait savoir qui y vivait. La doyenne pourrait sûrement l'aider.

Revigoré à cette pensée, il courut sur le chemin de terre et entra comme un fou dans le village. Très vite, il aperçut la tignasse de feu de la doyenne. Elle revenait du puits.

« Bonjour Ma Bonne Dame ! » la héla-t-il.

La paysanne se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelée. Elle fit une respectueuse révérence en reconnaissant son prince.

« Bonjour à vous aussi votre altesse. » répondit-elle sur son ton le plus enjoué avant de cracher sa grenouille.

Draco dissimula une grimace écœurée avant de poursuivre.

« Dis-moi, qui vit dans cette cabane dans la forêt ?

\- Un culcendron, mon bon seigneur !

\- Un visage d'ange… » Murmura-t-il.

La vieille se mit à rire comme une bossue.

« On l'appelle « Peau d'Hippogriffe », à cause de cette peau qui lui pousse sur le dos. J'ai accepté cette créature dont on ne connaît ni le sexe, ni l'espèce, tant elle est sale et répugnante.

\- Vous avez bon cœur de l'avoir employée, ma bonne dame. Le soleil devait être trop fort pour moi. J'ai eu une hallucination. »

La doyenne observa le prince partir. A dire la vérité, elle appréciait beaucoup son petit protégé. Il avait une voix douce, de bonnes manières et savait être discret. Souvent, il semblait penser à de terribles choses. Elle devinait un lourd secret sous cette vilaine peau dont il se parait comme d'une carapace. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mieux le comprendre. Mais Peau d'Hippogriffe était mystérieux et se cachait du reste du monde. Et du prince aussi, puisqu'apparemment il ne lui avait pas dit sous quel nom on le connaissait. A moins… ?

Elle se mit à rire toute seule en rentrant dans sa maison. Ce petit avait de la jugeote. Pour savoir si un homme vous a dans la peau, le faire languir est la meilleure façon de le garder près de vous pour toujours.

Il fallait juste que la leçon ne soit pas trop longue à apprendre.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'on en parlerait encore longtemps. Peut-être même dans cent ans, comme cette Cendrillon.

Décidément, elle aimait ce jeune garçon !

Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Draco rentra dans sa chambre l'humeur morose. Jamais personne ne le croirait. Chacun le prendrait pour un fou. Lui-même en prenait aisément le chemin.

C'est la voix inquiète de son meilleur ami qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

« Draco ! Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! s'écria-t-il, essoufflé.

\- Je me suis baladé, répondit Draco évasif.

\- Tu as l'air bien mystérieux mon prince. Plus que de coutume.

\- Je viens de voir la plus belle chose en ce monde. Un Ange, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Par merlin Draco ! »

Blaise le saisit doucement par le bras. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant à quel point le blond tremblait.

« Tu trembles !

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu es malade ? As-tu de la fièvre ? Tes joues sont écarlates !

\- Peut-être m'a-t-on ensorcelé ?

\- Ne plaisante pas voyons !

\- Suffit mon ami ! Je vais bien. Va plutôt faire préparer les montures. Nous partons sur le champ. »

Respectueux de son commandant, Blaise le salua et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Dix minutes plus tard, le prince galopait à bride abattue. Tant et si bien que ses hommes peinaient à le suivre.

Les lieux se succédèrent sans qu'il ralentisse l'allure. Il voulait arriver avant la nuit.

Le cœur de Blaise tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il aurait souhaité que ce fût la chevauchée, mais la réalité était tout autre. Soudain, la peur de perdre son commandant, son prince, lui avait troué le cœur. Il sentait Draco aux bords d'un immense précipice, avec la désagréable impression qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, de grave peut-être. Ne pas savoir quoi lui dévorait les entrailles.

Une fois le château en vue, Draco ne ralentit toujours pas. Au contraire. Sa monture était sur le point de mourir d'épuisement. Pourtant, elle continuait de porter son cavalier, comme si ses paroles et son amour pour lui, lui donnaient des ailes.

Apercevant leur prince qui revenait enfin au bercail, quoiqu'en avance, les vigies firent ouvrir les grilles du palais. Une fois arrivé dans la grande cours pavée, encerclée par les magnifiques bâtiments de pierres blanches, l'héritier sauta plus qu'il ne descendit de cheval.

Un page vint s'occuper de son étalon, alors qu'il avalait les marches du grand escalier. Ses pas résonnèrent dans tout le palais, jusqu'à ce qu'il retire cape et cuissardes avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La reine Narcissa était vêtue d'une robe de satin à arceaux, vert d'eau, aux revers de perles et de turquoises, fendue joliment sur le devant et laissant voir le sur-jupon en soie sauvage de couleur crème. Les manches de la robe qui tombaient jusqu'au sol étaient relevées aux coudes par des boucles d'argents et de turquoises, de telle façon que les sous-manches de dentelles tombaient délicatement sur ses poignets. Le corset soulignait parfaitement sa taille. Sa nuque était habillée d'un col haut à l'armature d'argent, dépourvu du moindre tissu. Les petits diamants incrustés dans l'armature couvraient son doux visage d'une lueur féerique à chaque fois qu'un trait de lumière s'y reflétait.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches élégamment bouclées tombaient gracieusement autour de son visage. Une couronne d'argent, de turquoises et de perles en forme de corole, était posée sur sa tête.

Hermione son intendante, jolie brune élancée au front haut, aux yeux chocolat malicieux et à la bouche moqueuse, portait sur sa robe elfique, la même couleur qu'elle. Ses belles boucles châtains cascadaient sur ses épaules, le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. A ses oreilles, de jolies petites perles de culture. Autour de son cou, un discret collier de perles et de saphirs, offert par la reine le jour où elle rentra à son service.

Toutes deux s'occupaient des derniers préparatifs pour les fêtes qui auraient lieu le lendemain, en l'honneur du prince. La reine, secrètement et avec la complicité d'Hermione, avait fait en sorte que tous les partis susceptibles de plaire à son fils soient conviés. Tout avait été soigneusement orchestré sous son œil avisé, afin de permettre à son fils de trouver celui ou celle qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Le moindre détail avait été disséqué, de la décoration jusqu'à la musique.

En cet instant, elles discutaient avec le fleuriste pour l'arrangement des bouquets, des guirlandes et du plafond floral qui avaient pour devoir de porter bien haut les couleurs du pays : le bleu et le blanc. Le tout devait être un régal pour les yeux et pour le nez. Un mauvais accord de senteurs écœurerait les invités, ce qui ne serait pas de bon ton.

Hermione prenait note des paroles et des décisions prises par sa reine. Cette dernière fut coupée dans une de ses directives, lorsque des bruits de course se firent entendre dans le palais. Son cœur de mère rata un battement, avant de s'emballer de bonheur.

Son fils état de retour.

Elle se tourna gracieusement vers son intendante et les différents corps de métier.

« Continuez sans moi, mes chers amis. Hermione, votre parole sera la mienne.

\- Bien sur votre Majesté. » Acquiesça la jeune femme en une aimable révérence.

Sans attendre d'avantage, la reine se dirigea vers les appartements de son fils unique. Elle le trouva allongé à plat dos sur son lit. Il avait négligemment jeté sa cape sur un fauteuil. Elle sourit affectueusement et se dirigea vers lui.

« Dors-tu mon enfant ? »

Un murmure à peine audible lui répondit. Elle sourit de nouveau.

« Comment s'est passée l'inspection ?

\- Plutôt bien. »

La réponse était évasive, le ton plus las encore que d'habitude. La reine fronça les sourcils.

«Tu sembles soucieux, Draco. »

Le prince se redressa et sourit gentiment à sa mère, qui ne se laissa pas berner par son regard trop triste.

« Le voyage a été long et fatigant. »

La reine s'assit près de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis, elle pressa doucement sa main fraîche sur son front.

« Tu es brulant ! s'écria-t-elle, les traits contrariés.

\- Fourbu, ma mère !

\- Tu galopes comme un fou à travers la campagne ! Serais-tu malade à présent ?

\- Je ne sais.

\- Ce serait bien ma chance, soupira-t-elle. Je vais devoir annuler les fêtes de demain. Moi qui pensais te divertir. »

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son enfant. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague.

« Dois-je quérir un médecin ?

\- Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ma tendre maman. » déclara-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

« Une nuit de sommeil et tout ira très bien, vous verrez. »

Il lui baisa les mains et replongea sous les couvertures.

Narcissa connaissait cette attitude. Il l'enjôlait toujours plus que de coutume lorsqu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Le cœur serré, elle finit par sortir sans un mot rejoindre son époux.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Blaise rentrait chez lui le voyage l'avait épuisé, mais il était heureux de retrouver sa jeune épouse.

Hermione l'attendait dans leurs appartements. Ceux réservés aux proches de la famille royale.

Elle était tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil capitonné de velours bleu, dans le petit salon. Son visage était auréolé par les boules de lumières qui flottaient autour d'elle et du livre qu'elle lisait. Un livre de magie. Sa petite sorcière ne s'arrêtait jamais de nourrir son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ses pas dans le couloir, elle leva ses yeux chocolat des pages pour lui offrir le plus radieux des sourires.

Il se pencha prestement sur ses lèvres pour lui ravir un fougueux baiser.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil jumeau de sa compagne, alors qu'Hermione posait son ouvrage sur une petite table ronde en trépied, finement sculptée d'oiseaux et de lilas.

« T'ai-je manquée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et moi ?

\- Tu doutes ?

\- Et toi ? »

C'était un jeu entre eux, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Ils se sourirent. Le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger ne laissait aucun doute sur le sujet.

« L'organisation s'est-elle bien passée ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ce sera somptueux. Nous y avons mis tout notre cœur. Je pense que Draco sera content.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Que s'est-il passé pendant l'inspection ?

\- Si je le savais…

\- Chéri, tu me fais peur ! Qu'a Draco ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il se laisse mourir. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le lendemain, les paroles de Blaise se vérifièrent. Au lieu de s'améliorer, l'état de Draco se dégrada. Il n'assista ni à la chasse, ni à la comédie. Ses parents le laissèrent se reposer, pensant qu'il irait mieux pour le bal organisé pour lui. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Blaise vint alors s'assurer de son état. Il voulait savoir la raison du brusque revirement de sa santé. Car il y avait une raison, et par Merlin, il saurait. Il frappa sobrement à sa porte et entra sans plus de cérémonie. Son prince était à demi couché dans son lit à baldaquin. Son regard perdu dans le vague. Il marcha vers lui d'un pas décidé.

« Draco. Le bal a commencé. Qu'attends-tu ?

\- Je suis juste un peu fiévreux, mon ami. Le calme me fait du bien. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu as toujours aimé la danse, même lorsque tu étais malade. Pourquoi changer tes habitudes si soudainement ?

\- Blaise, soupira Draco en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Laisse-moi donc seul. C'est la seule chose qui pourrait me faire du bien. »

Blaise s'énerva.

« Menteur ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Je te connais bien, tu sais ! Tu me caches quelque chose ! Et je veux savoir quoi ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait du ton employé par son meilleur ami. Ils s'observèrent un instant. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Draco le jugea un moment, comme pour s'assurer d'une loyauté toute acquise. Pourtant, il doutait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler, cela pourrait peut-être alléger sa peine.

« J'ai vu la plus belle chose que la terre ait jamais portée : un Ange.

\- Draco ! Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

\- Non, je te le jure. Je te dis la vérité.

\- Bon, alors qui est-ce ?

\- C'est… »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Dans la salle de bal, le roi Lucius et la reine Narcissa étaient installés sur leur trône d'argent recouvert de velours bleu marine pour lui et lilas pour elle. Ils étaient majestueux dans leurs vêtements de fête bleu et lilas brodés d'argent et de perles.

Ils regardaient d'un œil distrait leurs invités évoluer gracieusement sur la piste de danse au rythme printanier de la musique.

Soudain, le roi soupira et se tourna vers son épouse, la mine tout autant contrariée que le sienne.

« Que fait notre fils ? Faut-il le supplier de paraître un seul instant ?

\- Je l'ai fait chercher par trois fois, déclara la reine.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans sa chambre. Il est trop souffrant pour en sortir.

\- Cela ne lui ressemble guère, songea le roi. Aurait-il un secret ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit. Tu le connais, Lucius. Il préfèrera se taire devant ses parents de peur de nous choquer ou de nous inquiéter. Toutefois, il me semble avoir vu Blaise quitter le bal. Sûrement pour lui parler.

\- C'est une bonne chose, concéda le roi. Blaise est quelqu'un qui a toujours su s'y prendre avec Draco. A-t-il mangé depuis hier ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, le plateau était toujours plein.

\- Je vais le voir ! » S'écria le roi en se levant.

La reine le retint doucement par le bras.

« Ne bouge pas mon aimé. Il vaut mieux le doigté d'une mère sur cette affaire.

\- Ta parole est d'or ma chérie. »

Le roi lui baisa amoureusement la main et la couva d'un regard tendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Blaise resta bouche bée. Bien sûr, il connaissait ce nom pour l'avoir entendu prononcé par Hermione de façon peu élogieuse pour son horrible apparence, puis de façon plus douce pour l'excellent travail que cette créature accomplissait chaque jour.

« Draco, je… C'est… bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'en parler, souffla le blond dépité. Me crois-tu fou, Blaise ?

\- Je t'avoue, mon prince, que je suis à deux doigts de le croire. Mais je te fais confiance ! Mis à part moi, personne ne te prendrait au sérieux.

\- Alors je vais rester ici, et trouver le moyen de prouver ce que j'ai vu ! J'ai dit ! » Bouda le prince en croisant les bras.

La reine Narcissa choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée. Blaise s'inclina devant elle, avant de sortir vivement de la pièce afin de les laisser seuls.

La reine s'approcha du lit de son fils et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ton père et moi nous faisons du soucis pour toi. Malgré tes dires, il semble évident que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et jeta un regard sur le plateau repas.

« Tu n'as rien mangé !

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Pour l'amour de moi Draco ! Que dois-je faire pour te plaire ? »

Voyant sa mère aux bords des larmes, le prince se résolut à lui demander la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour vérifier ses souvenirs.

« Pour vous faire plaisir ma chère maman, je souhaiterais que Peau d'Hippogriffe me fasse un gâteau. Je comprendrais que cette distraction vous paraisse banale, voire étrange, mais rien ne me plairait d'avantage. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La reine se hâta dans les couloirs du château à la recherche d'…

« Hermione ! Hermione ! J'aimerais vous poser une question, s'écria la reine en bas du grand escalier intérieur.

\- Oui, Majesté ! »

Hermione abandonna son époux, pour la rejoindre aussitôt.

« Connaissez-vous Peau d'Hippogriffe ? » s'enquit la reine.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Pourquoi sa reine voulait connaître une telle créature ?

« Par les Dieux, Majesté ! Cette effroyable créature ! Oui, je la connais.

\- Bien ! Qui est-ce ?

\- Un culcendron, si vous me passez l'expression. Mi-humaine, mi-animal. La seule chose qu'on lui reconnaisse, c'est la rigueur et le soin qu'elle met dans son travail.

\- Culcendron ou non, partez sur le champ. Mon fils a émis le désir que cette créature lui prépare un gâteau.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, Majesté. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'intendante courut jusqu'aux cuisines pour retrouver Dobby, le page à son service. Elle lui demanda d'appeler un cochet et de préparer une berline légère attelée à quatre pour l'emmener à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa le reste de sa nuit sur la route. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle se fit violence pour ne pas rester dans la berline et dormir.

Dobby alla quérir des renseignements sur la créature pendant qu'elle émergeait du pays des rêves. Il revint trop vite à son goût, pour la conduire dans la forêt.

Après quelques instants, la masure de Peau d'Hippogriffe se dessina entre les feuillages.

Ne détectant aucune menace, les sortilèges de protection les laissèrent passer sans encombre. C'est alors qu'Hermione et Dobby découvrirent la créature hybride qui fredonnait d'une voix douce dans le poulailler. Elle donnait à manger à ses quelques animaux de basse-cours.

Lorsque Harry les aperçut, il fit une gracieuse révérence en les saluant.

« Mes Seigneurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je me nomme Hermione. Je suis l'intendante de la Reine. Le prince, qui est souffrant depuis peu, voudrait que tu lui prépares un gâteau. As-tu tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Oui, Madame l'intendante.

\- Apporte-nous le gâteau dès qu'il sera prêt. Nous t'attendrons chez ton employeur. Je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire de mettre tout ton cœur à l'ouvrage ?

\- Inutile, en effet. »

L'intonation de la créature sur cette dernière phrase ébranla la jeune femme. Elle eut soudain beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Elle semblait si bonne et douce. Elle voulut mieux la connaître. Elle se promit donc de passer la voir dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Dans sa jeunesse, son amour pour les études l'avait rendue solitaire et amère. L'histoire de Peau d'Hippogriffe était sans doute très différente de la sienne, mais la souffrance est quelque chose de facile à éprouver lorsqu'on est rejeté par les autres. Elle, elle avait eu de la chance. Elle avait Blaise. Mais Peau d'Hippogriffe était seule.

Harry avait le cœur rongé par le désespoir et la douleur. Il avait froid et ne souriait plus. Draco était parti et c'était de sa faute. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond et de mourir petit à petit. Il n'avait plus faim, ne dormait plus. Il lui semblait que la vie n'avait plus le moindre sens et qu'il était seul à le ressentir parce que Draco n'était pas revenu le chercher, parce qu'il avait eu trop honte de lui. Mais maintenant, il sentait monter en lui une douce euphorie, et il remerciait le bec de Buck qui cachait le sourire béat qui illuminait son visage. L'intendante le fixait avec insistance. Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase comme troublé, et puis il avait fini par comprendre. Draco voulait se persuader de son existence, il voulait quelque chose qui venait de lui. Quelque chose de palpable, une preuve tangible. Il allait se faire un plaisir de la lui donner.

II entra dans sa maison et ferma soigneusement sa porte. Il retira sa peau et sa lava rapidement dans le baquet d'eau qu'il avait rapporté le matin même de la clairière de cristal. Il passa une tunique et un pantalon de coton blanc et noua ses cheveux en une longue tresse humide. Il ouvrit sa cassette pour en sortir un livre de recettes en cuir martelé d'or. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Le cake d'amour lui sembla tout indiqué pour cette occasion.

Il mit tout son cœur dans sa confection. Avant de pétrir la pâte, il retira la bague de sa mère qu'il cachait grâce à un sortilège. Il ne l'avait jamais retirée depuis que son père la lui avait offerte. Cela lui brisait le cœur de s'en séparer, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Il embrassa la pierre et la plongea dans le saladier de bois en un vœu éternel.

Une fois l'anneau prisonnier de la pâte au cœur du moule, il mit le cake à chauffer. Lorsqu'il le sortit du four, Peau d'Hippogriffe était de retour. Il huma l'odeur du cake. Il sentait bon le beurre et les œufs frais.

Il enfila ses sabots de bois et sortit de la maisonnette.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Hermione remercia chaleureusement Harry pour ses efforts et s'en fut à toute allure sur les routes. Au château, l'état de Draco allait de mal en pis. Il avait chaud, puis froid, il délirait sans cesse, mais n'avait pas de fièvre. Il ne parvenait à dormir, et n'acceptait plus aucune nourriture.

Le roi et la reine se relayaient à son chevet, voyant défiler tour à tour, Minerva, la magicienne du palais, et Horace, l'alchimiste, qui faisaient tout leur possible pour guérir leur prince héritier, sans parvenir à des résultats suffisamment satisfaisants.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint avec le gâteau, en début d'après-midi, ce fut comme une lumière dans les ténèbres.

La reine qui était au bord de la crise de nerf, prit le gâteau les mains tremblantes. Comme un affamé, Draco se rua dessus, sous le regard pétillant de ses parents qui reprenaient confiance, et inquiet des deux spécialistes, qui trouvaient ce revirement suspect.

Leur pressentiment se confirma lorsqu'en pleine bouchée, le prince s'étrangla. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui, alors que le roi prenait son épouse par les épaules pour l'écarter. Après quelques instants, Draco parvint à reprendre son souffle. Il cacha prestement l'objet de sa quinte de toux sous sa langue et sourit à ses parents de manière enfantine en disant :

« J'ai mangé trop vite. »

Enclin à un grand questionnement sur le cas du prince, la magicienne et l'alchimiste se retirèrent pour consulter les livres, recommandant à leurs Altesses de laisser le prince se reposer.

Une fois seul, Draco sortit l'objet de sous sa langue. Il fut surpris de découvrir un fin anneau d'or pur surmonté d'un rubis à l'éclat idéal. Il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir vu de plus beau. Emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il l'admira à s'en abîmer les yeux. Il rêva longtemps du bel inconnu à qui devait appartenir cette bague.

Tard dans la soirée, Minerva et Horace demandèrent audience auprès de leurs souverains.

« Avez-vous consulté les livres ? Les pressa le roi dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon privé.

\- Oui Majesté, et le « diagnostic » nous a mis d'accord, déclara Horace.

\- De grâce ! Parlez ! s'écria la reine.

\- Le prince se meurt d'amour, ma reine. » annonça Minerva.

Ces simples mots, lourds de sens, tombèrent comme la guillotine. Mourir d'amour. Pour qu'une telle chose puisse se produire, il fallait que le prince soit amoureux. Il avait donc enfin trouvé l'élu de son cœur. Ce devait être une personne aux nombreuses qualités et défauts totalement complémentaires à leur fils. Une personne qu'ils devraient déjà connaître.

Mais le prince se mourait. Une chose terrible avait dû se passer. Ou bien, l'identité de cette personne était trop honteuse pour qu'il puisse l'avouer à ses parents et leur demander la permission de l'épouser, tant il leur était loyal et voulait garder leur honneur intact. En cet instant, la gloire ne comptait plus pour personne. Leur fils se mourait.

« L'hymen se trouve être de rigueur, je suppose ? demanda le roi d'une voix blanche.

\- Le plus tôt possible. »

Sur ces mots, le roi les congédia d'un geste las. Sa reine laissa alors couler les larmes qu'elle avait si longtemps retenues. Il se précipita à son coté et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son calme. Tout du moins, autant que cela fut possible en de pareilles circonstances.

« N'éprouve aucune peine ma douce. Qui que cela puisse être, cette personne épousera notre fils. J'en fais le serment. »

La reine sécha ses pleurs et embrassa son mari. Elle voulait la même chose : le bonheur de leur fils unique.

Sur ce fait, ils allèrent tout deux visiter ce dernier, afin de quérir le nom de la personne qui avait volé son cœur.

Draco sursauta en voyant entrer ses parents dans sa chambre. Deux tornades n'auraient pu être plus bruyantes.

« Mon fils ! Mon cher fils ! clama le roi.

\- Dis-nous un nom, un seul et nous permettrons tout. » Déclara la reine.

Draco eut un bref mouvement de panique tant ses parents semblaient… enflammés.

« Je ne voudrais en aucun cas vous forcer à accepter une union qui n'aurait votre entière approbation. Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que de vous obéir. De plus, je ne suis pas capable de vous donner ce que vous me demandez. Toutefois, j'accepterai d'épouser celui ou celle à qui cette bague ira. »

Il sortit l'anneau de sous son oreiller et le montra à ses parents. Sa mère s'en saisit avec le plus grand respect et l'inspecta d'un œil expert, son époux fit de même. D'un commun accord, ils acceptèrent la condition de leur fils.

Le lendemain matin, on fit sonner tambours et trompettes, et crier les hérauts que chaque personne en âge de se marier, qu'elle soit princesse de sang, sans profession, va-nu-pieds ou barons. Tous devaient venir au palais essayer la bague. Celui ou celle à qui l'anneau irait tout juste épouserait le prince.

Ce fut une agitation sans précédent qui transporta le pays tout entier.

Le jour venu, Harry enfila sa tenue de soleil en y mettant beaucoup d'application. Il voulait que leurs retrouvailles soient mémorables. Il savait qu'il serait le dernier à être appelé pour essayer son anneau. Il ferait en sorte d'arriver au moment propice. Il tenait à faire son effet. Il alla donc à la clairière pour la dernière fois avec son miroir magique afin de connaître le moment idéal pour faire son apparition.

Au palais des Malfoy, la famille royale était confortablement installée dans la salle du trône. Ils portaient tous fièrement les couleurs de leur royaume. Tout comme leurs domestiques, soldats, et bonnes gens. C'était un jour particulier.

La foule de prétendants était gigantesque et faisait plusieurs mètres de long. Hermione avait été chargée de tout superviser. Elle n'avait de cesse de courir en tout sens et de s'égosiller. A un tel point qu'elle bafouillait et se confondait dans ses paroles sans pouvoir calmer sa nervosité grandissante.

« LES PRINCESSES D'ABORD ! LES MARQUISSES EN SUISSE ! EN SAUCISSE ! ET APRÈS ! ET LES COMTES…oui ?... MAIS NON ! J'AI DIT LES COMTES ET LES BARRIERES ! LES BARONS DERRIERE ! Les serviteurs et les femmes de chambre avant les cuisinières, les marmitons et les dindonnières à la fin ! ET CESSEZ VOTRE CAFIAGE ! VOTRE CACTAGE ! OU JE VOUS LANCE UN SORTILEGE DE SILENCE ETERNEL ! NON DE MERLIN ! »

Draco qui se sentait mieux, fit l'essayage lui-même. A chaque visage qui l'approchait, il espérait revoir son ange aux yeux verts. Et chaque fois, il était terriblement déçu. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par ne même plus les regarder. Il se contenta de mettre et d'enlever l'anneau de leur doigt toujours trop petit ou trop gros.

Il n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre. Son cœur était sur le point de s'étioler.

Puis vint le dernier prétendant au titre de fiancé(e). Son cœur rata un battement et finit par se briser lorsque l'anneau ne glissa pas à son doigt.

D'une voix à peine audible, il demanda à Hermione, qui était restée près de son siège tout au long des essayages, s'il restait quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Hermione retint un sanglot et s'en alla vérifier ce qu'elle savait déjà. Le couloir était désert. D'une voix enrayée par la peine, elle répondit « non ».

Cela sonna comme un glas de fin du monde.

La reine soupira son désespoir, le roi se pinça l'arête du nez, tachant de garder son calme. Il se leva de son trône et regarda son fils qui semblait sur le poing de rire ou de pleurer.

« Mon cher enfant, tout le royaume a répondu à ton appel. Pourtant, personne n'a pu remplir la condition. Crois que j'en suis bien contrarié. »

Draco ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait, il avait tant attendu son ange qu'il en avait oublié qu'il ne s'était montré qu'à lui seul. Et que personne n'aurait compris pourquoi un étranger se présenterait à la cour pour essayer une bague.

Il redressa la tête, s'accrochant à ce dernier espoir.

« Je sais mon père. Cependant, je ne crois pas avoir vu Peau d'Hippogriffe, l'hybride qui a cuisiné pour moi ces jours derniers.

\- Et pourquoi n'a-t-il donc pas été prévenu ? s'écria la reine sur la pauvre Hermione qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Je… Je ne… Je ne sais pas votre Altesse, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Allez le chercher tout de suite ! »

Ce fut le signal que Harry attendait : il s'enveloppa de sa peau et transplana avec l'aide de sa baguette. Il se retrouva dans le couloir, face à Blaise et à Hermione, qui partaient tout deux le quérir. Ils reculèrent prestement devant son aspect repoussant. L'héraut l'annonça, un mouchoir sur le nez. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait du prince, nombre de personnes se trouvèrent mal.

Draco fut surpris par son allure. Il priait tous les dieux de l'univers pour qu'ils lui rendent l'amour de sa vie sous cette immondice de crins et de plumes.

Harry s'agenouilla à ses pieds, comme tous les autres avant lui. Il garda les yeux baissés, même lorsque Draco se pencha vers son visage et lui parla d'une voix douce.

« Est-ce vous qui logez dans la forêt, dans cette petite masure ?

\- Oui, Monseigneur. »

Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, Draco faillit tomber. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Ou l'avait-il vraiment reconnu ?

Draco s'avança pour procéder à l'essayage. Il n'arrivait tellement pas à se contenir que ses mains tremblaient.

Harry fit de même. Le contact de leur peau les électrisa. L'anneau finit par retrouver sa juste place.

Des murmurent traversèrent la salle du trône, puis de grands cris, lorsque Peau d'Hippogriffe disparut pour laisser place au Prince Harry, fils du roi James Potter et de la Reine Lily, unique héritier du Royaume de Gryffondor, dans sa tenue de soleil.

Chacun fut ébloui par sa grande beauté.

Le cœur de Draco explosa de joie en retrouvant enfin son ange brun. Sans attendre un seul instant, il lui sauta au cou et le prit dans ses bras avec ardeur.

Au début, Harry fut trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste. Tant de fougue lui coupait le souffle et le faisait adorablement rougir.

« Ne me quittes plus jamais, mon tendre amour. Plus jamais. »

Ses mots pleins de tendresse le touchèrent en plein cœur. Il noua à son tour ses bras autour de son amant et s'agrippa à lui. Il voulut lui faire comprendre par cette étreinte qu'il ne partirait jamais.

 **Et voila un de plus on se rapproche de la fin**

 **J'espère avoir quelques retour ?**

 **Sinon je vous dit à la prochaine**

 **Angel**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Ca sent la fin mes agneaux! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retouve en bas!**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et le conte ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise

 **Rating:** M

 **Parution:** Une fois par mois!

 **Résumé:** Harry es l'unique héritier du royaume de Griffondor. Un jour une mystèrieuse armée attaque son pays, contraignant son père à le laisser sous la garde de son frère de lait, dont le jeune Prince se méfit plus que tout! Les complots se trament. Prit au piège, il devra ruser pour s'en sortir vivant…

 **Peau d'Hippogriffe**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient, le Roi donna l'ordre à tous ses sujets de quitter la salle du trône et de prendre, s'ils le désiraient, une légère collation dans la grande salle de banquet.

Hermione et Blaise supervisèrent les allers et venues du peuple jusqu'à leur départ.

C'est ainsi que la Reine Narcissa interrompit à contre cœur l'embrassade des jeunes gens. Elle aida Harry à se relever, tandis que Lucius faisait de même avec leur fils.

« Il me semble que certaines explications sont requises, jeune homme, déclara le Roi. Suivez nous dans nos appartements privées, nous serons mieux pour discuter »

L'Héritier des Potter s'inclina respectueusement en signe d'assentiment. Le roi et la Reine ouvrir la marche.

Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à saisir la main de son bel inconnu, il trouva se dernier, penché sur le sol, prêt à ramasser sa peau. Cette peau, qui avait l'air de tant compter pour lui, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre.

C'est pourquoi, il le devança et prit délicatement l'enchevêtrement de poil et de plume entre ses bras, et la transporta fièrement. Harry le suivit, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres.

Les appartements privées du Roi et de la Reine, était décoré dans un dégradé de bleu, avec des meubles d'ébène sculptés de Lilas et de chèvrefeuille. Chacun prit place dans les nombreux fauteuils mis à la disposition des invités.

Draco accrocha la peau sur une patère pour qu'elle ne soit pas abîmée, puis s'installa en face de son amour.

Ce dernier attendit que les rafraîchissements commandés par la Reine soient apportés, avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche.

« Mon histoire va être longue, prévint-il. Sachez seulement que je ne demande rien si ce n'est, peut-être, l'autorisation de rester auprès de votre fils.

\- Chose que nous accordons volontiers jeune homme. Vous pouvez discourir librement, personne ne vous coupera dans votre récit, agréa la Reine.

\- Merci votre Majesté. Je me nomme Harry James Potter, Fils unique du Roi James Potter et de la Reine Liliane Potter née Evans, Souverains du Royaume de Gryffondor… »

Lorsqu'Harry eut finit son histoire, chacun put peser les mots qu'il avait prononcé avant de commencer. « Rester auprès » ne signifiait en aucun cas, unir ou marier. Mais si au contraire, ils acceptaient qu'ils s'unissent, cela impliquait que le Royaume de Serpentard ainsi que ses alliées se mettent en guerre au nom de la Souveraineté du Prince. Les désordres que cela engendreraient devaient être pris en considération et calculés avec soin. Une guerre devait être planifiée scrupuleusement.

Outre les sacrifices que représenterait une telle procédure. Jedusort n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on pouvait laisser agir impunément. Il avait commis bien trop d'atrocités, que ce soit envers le peuple, la magie, ou Harry.

Quelqu'un devait prêter main forte au Roi James, dont l'armée ne pourrait pas résister éternellement aux mangemorts, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Le grand conseil des ministres et celui des diplomates étrangers devait être réunit au plus vite.

Dans l'équation, l'ordre du phœnix et les trois mages ne devaient pas être oublié. Sans parler de la puissance magique d'Harry et de Draco une fois qu'ils seraient réunis. Ils pourraient combattre et vaincre le terrible mage noir.

Pour le Roi et la Reine de Serpentard, il était clair que les deus jeunes gens ne pourraient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre, et qu'il serait criminel, voir inhumain de les séparer tant ils s'aimaient.

« La situation est grave et compliquée, mais rien ne nous empêche de commencer par vous donner asile sur notre territoire et de faire de vous notre invité très spéciale, Prince Harry, déclara le Roi.

\- Je vais donner l'ordre de vous faire préparer des appartements prêts de ceux de notre fils, poursuivit la Reine. »

Harry remercia, tandis que les souverains quittaient le petit salon.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux héritiers.

Ils avaient beau s'aimer à en mourir, le fait est qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils allaient devoir parcourir un long chemin avant d'arriver à une relation stable.

Le blond se racla la gorge, et au bout de quelques instants se lança :

« Peut-être souhaiterais tu mettre quelque chose de plus confortable ? Et si tu le souhaites je pourrais te faire visiter le château et ses jardins ? »

Harry sourit, il le trouvait adorable avec son air penaud.

« Cela me plairait infiniment. »

Draco en fut tout éblouit. Se sentant pousser des ailes, il se leva d'un bond, tel un ressort.

Il lui tendit prestement sa main. Le brun s'en saisit sans une hésitation.

Avant de sortir, il jeta tout de même un regard mélancolique à la peau de son fidèle compagnon.

Sans plus attendre, Draco sonna un domestique et lui donna pour ordre de la nettoyer et de la faire déposer dans les appartements du prince.

Rassuré sur le sort de sa peau, Harry suivit Draco à travers le dédale de couloir, jusque dans les appartements de ce dernier.

Là, il fit apparaître sa cassette. Il en sortit une chemise blanche toute simple, une paire de chausse noire et une paire de bottes haute en velours de la même couleur.

Il commença par retirer sa couronne et noua sommairement ses cheveux, de façon à dégager son visage.

Draco l'observait en train de se dévêtir, hypnotisé par ses gestes. Il ne parvenait ni à parler ni à faire le moindre mouvement.

Alors qu'il dénouait le col de sa chemise, Harry se rendit compte de son trouble, et lui sourit, une lueur coquine dans le regard.

Leur magie semblait crépiter dans tout leur corps, impatiente de danser de nouveau avec celle de l'autre.

« Draco ? »

Le Serpentard se rapprocha de lui comme réveillé par son appel. Alors qu'ils étaient prêts au point de pouvoir se toucher, le blond s'arrêta. Il contempla le visage du brun joliment rougit par le désir. Son cœur battait la chamade. Leurs visages étaient maintenant si prêts que leur souffle se mélangeait subtilement. Leurs fronts se touchèrent. Draco passa ses mains sur la peau de sa gorge. Elle était aussi douce que dans son souvenir. Harry se saisit de sa taille et s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, et se dévorèrent l'une l'autre, avant que leurs langues n'entrent dans la danse et les laissent bien vite à bout de souffle.

« Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Draco interloqué.

\- Mon manque de confiance en toi, nous a fait souffrir inutilement et nous a fait perdre un temps précieux. J'ai… »

Son amant l'embrassa de nouveau pour le faire taire.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. J'aurais surement fait pareil dans ta situation. A présent nous sommes ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent de nouveau, impérieuses.

Les jardins allaient devoir attendre.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Dans le Royaume de Gryffondor, un nom était sur toutes les lèvres : « Le Phoenix Noir » !

Tout vêtu de noir, masqué, il était monté sur le magnifique étalon du Prince Harry, et faisait la nique aux mangemorts chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point de l'attraper !

Il apparaissait et disparaissait à tout instant, aux grés de ses envies, et de ses larcins, dans des nuages de fumées grandiloquents.

Personne ne semblait connaître son identité. On savait juste qu'il menait une croisade de désinformation contre le Régent, en faveur du prince disparu depuis plusieurs mois.

Il apportait l'espoir, des vivres et de l'or au peuple durement éprouvé par la guerre. Il voyait leurs impôts augmentés, et les restrictions alimentaires étaient criminelles. Le Peuple scandait son nom et brandissait son emblème.

La tête du trouble-fête était mise à prix. Il était recherché par tous les alliés du Régent, mort ou vif !

Tout renseignement sur son identité ou l'endroit où il se cachait serait grandement récompensé. Mais qu'importe le prix. Que ce soit les plus humbles ou les plus riches, personne n'aurait eu l'idée de le trahir. Car trahir le Phoenix, s'était trahir le Roi et son fils.

Le Régent s'était révélé être un tyran. Un traitre ! Mais un traitre légal, qui avait la main mise sur le Royaume, et qui avait forcé leur Prince à s'exiler avant d'être obligé de se marier avec ce monstre. Sans compter qu'il avait une armée puissante et fanatique, en plus d'alliés puissants et cruels. Tels que des démons qu'il avait conjuré des Enfers, des tributs de Loup-garoux, des Géants, des Trolls des montagnes, des Elfes noirs. Certains disaient même qu'il avait élevé dans les caves du Château, des Acromentules.

Charlie avait suivi les ordres de son Prince. Sous la houlette des Mages, il accomplissait sa mission avec brio. L'espièglerie et le panache de ses apparitions, il le devait à ses frères, Fred et Georges, qui avaient quitté l'académie des sciences pour venir lui prêter main forte. De même que le reste de sa famille.

Bons nombres de partisans avaient été ralliés à la résistance.

Bill avait joué les ambassadeurs auprès des Vélanes qui se préparaient à la bataille plus qu'imminente.

Sirius s'était rendu, avec son époux, au Royaume de Pouffsouffle, au sud. La Reine Pomona fut surprise de cette requête, car elle avait grand cœur, et avait elle-même proposé son aide au Roi James à l'aube des premières attaques. Ce dernier l'avait froidement refusé. L'animagus fut peiné de l'apprendre et se rendit compte que l'influence de Tom sur son frère de lait, était plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient tous pensé. Severus fit donc de son mieux pour trouver un remède à cet affreux sortilège.

Remus et Nymph', s'en allèrent quérir de l'aide dans les tributs des Loup-garoux qui n'avaient pas prêtées allégeance au Régent. Après de longs pourparlers, elles acceptèrent de leur venir en aide.

Ainsi rassemblés, ils formèrent une incroyable armée. Mais ils étaient loin d'atteindre la valeur numérique des armées de Jedusort.

Pendant ce temps, les armées de James, durement éprouvées par de longs mois de campagnes et de défaites, coupées du monde, sans vivre, ni espoir de trouver du secours, perdaient doucement foie en leur souverain qui semblait décliner de jour en jour.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Au royaume de Serpentard, nombre d'émissaires avaient été envoyés dans les pays alliés, ainsi que dans ceux que l'armée devrait traverser pour rejoindre Gryffondor. Tandis que sous les ordres de la famille régnante, le feu des forges ronflait sans discontinuer, les forces armées étaient rassemblées, et entraînées. Des différentes provinces, on attendait le ravitaillement pour les troupes.

Harry n'aurait pu rêver meilleur appui que celui des Malfoy. Il ne leur avait fallu que peu de temps pour accéder à sa requête, et encore moins pour persuader leurs ministres du bien-fondé de leur implication dans ce conflit.

Il n'empêche, qu'il se sentait inutile et lâche.

Il rêvait de pouvoir retourner dans son pays, pour venger sa famille et son peuple.

Il s'entraînait sans relâche aux côtés du maître d'arme, et de Draco. Ensemble, ils formaient un duo mortel, et implacable.

Leurs magies apprenaient à s'harmoniser avec l'aide d'Horace et Minerva.

Bien que leurs progrès fussent chaque jour plus incroyables, ce n'était jamais suffisant pour le brun, qui ne s'accordait que peu de répit.

La nuit, il parvenait à peine à dormir, et n'avait de cesse de scruter les cieux.

Son état de nervosité été tel que ses rêves étaient totalement court-circuités, et n'avaient plus le moindre sens.

Draco voyait la fatigue s'accumuler sur son visage. Ses cernes étaient de plus en plus marqués, son corps était tendu comme un arc. Par leur lien, il sentait son énergie crépiter, comme prête à jaillir sans sommation pour détruire tout sur son passage.

Il avait peur qu'il finisse par s'autodétruire, s'il persistait à garder toute cette rage au fond de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'aider.

Les premiers temps, il lui avait fait découvrir les plus beaux endroits de son royaume, en de longues promenades à cheval à travers la Lande. Il l'avait emmené à l'Opéra, et à la comédie.

Et lorsque la nuit tombait, ils dormaient dans les appartements de l'un ou de l'autre, étroitement enlacés, lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour passionnément.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il devenait difficile de lui parler, et leur intimité de jeune couple était réduite à néant.

Harry supportait de moins en moins ses attentions, ou de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Il ne pensait plus qu'à la guerre et à son incapacité à faire plus qu'il ne faisait déjà, en dirigeant l'Ordre du Phoenix, ou en organisant, de concert avec les Malfoy, les batailles à venir.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de renverser la vapeur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il tenta de lui parler pour crever l'abcès, mais ce ne fut guère concluant. Il était à prendre avec des pincettes, et c'était peu de le dire.

Un matin, le ciel était aussi orageux que son humeur, l'air ambiant semblait grésiller à tel point qu'il devenait irrespirable.

L'émissaire du royaume des Vampires tardait à revenir. Du fait que les vampires étaient les derniers membres de la coalition à donner leur accord, afin de laisser passer l'armée, cette attente indéfinie, le rendait fou.

Il voyait leur accord comme l'ultime obstacle à leur réussite, et tournait inlassablement comme un lion en cage.

Il ne supportait même plus que Draco le touche.

Ce dernier, qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme pour ne pas aggraver la situation, ni teint plus.

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la salle d'arme, après l'avoir sèchement repoussé, il bloqua la porte avec sa main pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Le brun le fusilla du regard.

« Laisse-moi passer, lui fustigea-t-il les dents serrées. »

D'un sortilège informulé, Draco verrouilla la porte.

Harry se retourna complètement pour lui faire face.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! S'offusqua-t-il courroucé. »

Draco se pencha vers son visage, dangereux.

« Non ! Toi à quoi tu joues ? »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, le brun repoussa violemment son amant. Ce fut sans compter sur les réflexes de ce dernier qui lui saisit le poignet. D'une prise habile, il lui bloqua le bras dans le dos, et emprisonna le reste de son corps, en le plaquant contre lui et la porte, son bras droit enserrant son torse.

« Lâche moi tout de suite Draco !

-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas repris tes esprits. »

La voix du blond était dure, et froide, mais étrangement vibrante. Son souffle tout contre son oreille lui donna le frisson.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il se débâtit comme un beau diable. Implacable, son amant resserra sa prise.

« Débats-toi autant que tu le voudras, je ne te lâcherais pas.

-Tu veux parier ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Draco, le poussa un peu plus contre le mur, et lui tordit presque le bras.

Harry grimaça. La rage faisait bouillir son sang, à tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser clairement. Il était comme un animal pris au piège, prêt à tout, même se faire du mal involontairement pourvut qu'il retrouve sa liberté.

« Cesse immédiatement ! Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je veux seulement que tu prennes conscience de tes actions. Je comprends ta frustration, mais…

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-Harry ? Souffla-t-il choqué. Je t'en prie mon amour, sois raisonnable. Tu vas finir par te faire du mal.

-Ma souffrance n'est rien ! Ne le vois-tu pas ! »

Draco ferma les yeux douloureusement.

Pourquoi fallait-il que son amour se fasse tant de mal ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il le fit se retourner, crocheta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, un genou entre ses jambes, torse contre torse, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Sa voix se fit douce, et chargée d'émotions.

« Ta souffrance compte. Que ce soit pour moi, les gens qui tiennent à toi, ainsi que ton peuple. Ils ont besoin de toi, de ta force, de ton courage… »

Le brun eut soudain un rire nerveux, presque dément qui fit trembler d'horreur son fiancé.

« Mon courage ? Hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats. Je suis le lâche qui a abandonné son peuple fasse à l'adversité ! Je suis le petit prince de pacotille qui a fui la queue entre les jambes, pour quémander de l'aide, et qui laisse des hommes et des femmes méritoires risquer leur vie à sa place ! Je suis inutile et inconséquent ! Naïf et faible ! Je me cache comme un rat, tandis que mon peuple qui a tant besoin de moi, plie l'échine devant un tyran ! Un Monstre diabolique, pervers, et sadique ! Que Moi leur Prince, je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'affronter en Face ! »

Un vent de magie se mit à souffler, soulevant les rideaux, et voleter les parchemins alentours. Les chandelles se mirent à vaciller, puis s'éteignirent complètement. Au dehors, l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort, les nuages se chargèrent d'éclairs dévastateurs.

La digue avait fini par céder, et la situation devint encore plus critique.

« Tu n'es ni faible ni lâche. Tu es un jeune homme courageux, et compatissant. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux pour épargner le plus de souffrance possible à ton peuple. Tu es la plus belle personne que je connaisse. Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés notre magie se fortifie, de même que notre amour. Bientôt, nous serons à même de vaincre ce tyran sur un champ de bataille. Cela n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque faiblesse d'admettre que l'on a besoin d'aide. C'est de la sagesse. »

La violente bourrasque se transforma en souffle à peine perceptible.

Harry baissa les yeux, touché par le discours de son amant.

Il se sentit misérable d'avoir été si impétueux et capricieux. Il n'empêche que ce mal être n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Maintenant que le premier barrage avait sauté, ne restait plus que le véritable démon, celui qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps, et qu'il n'avait avoué à personne.

Subrepticement, son corps le trahit et il se mit à trembler.

Draco s'empressa de relâcher sa prise. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, et l'obligea à le regarder. Ses beaux yeux d'émeraudes étaient baignés de larme, et le ciel au dehors, leurs faisait échos.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

Harry secoua furieusement la tête.

« La nuit de notre rencontre, tu as pareillement tremblé. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? »

Le brun voulut à nouveau détourner le regard, mais le blond le força, d'une main ferme, à lui faire face.

« De quoi as-tu vraiment peur amour ? »

Incapable de répondre, il se mordit furieusement la lèvre jusqu'à l'en faire saigner.

Tout doucement, Draco passa son pouce sur cette dernière pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il comme une prière. Rien ne changera jamais cela, tu le sais ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Un gémissement étranglé lui répondit.

Le blond le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

Désespéré, Harry s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Draco, l'appela-t-il.

-Je suis là, et je le serais toujours, le berça-t-il. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider à porter ce fardeau qui te fait tant souffrir. »

Alors, Harry raconta ce que lui avait fait son oncle ce fameux après-midi. Il exprima à voix haute, comme un secret honteux, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti et vécu dans ce salon de la déchéance. Ces sentiments si contradictoires, le désir impérieux, le dégoût de s'être laisser berner, profaner. Cette envie de rester dans les bras de son oncle, jusqu'à en mourir. Au point qu'il avait failli faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il avait fallu retrouver les mages. Puis cette peur lancinante, telle une plaie qui vous démange et refuse de cicatriser. Et pour finir, cette haine qui lui dévorait les entrailles, ce besoin irrépressible de vengeance.

Draco resserra sa prise sur son fiancé.

L'infâme avait osé porter la main sur lui ! Ce n'était pas assez d'anéantir sa famille et son royaume, il avait foulé au pied l'être le plus pur et le plus courageux qui soit. Il avait violé son corps en même temps que son cœur, et c'était repu de la solitude de son âme.

De tous ses méfaits, le blond estimait que c'était le pire, et qu'il devrait lui en rendre compte, que ce soit par la lame de son épée, ou par sa magie.

Au dehors, les nuages semblaient se dissoudre.

L'orage était passé.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Plus tard dans la journée, le messager du Royaume vampirique se présenta. La Reine Akasha acceptait de bonne grâce de laisser leurs troupes passer. Elle leur donnait même un supplément d'homme, à la condition de pouvoir exercer son droit de revendication. Les vampires étaient connus pour être les bourreaux des pires criminels envers la magie. Et la Reine avait hâte de mâter les membres du cercle privée de Jedusort.

Thranduil, le Roi des Elfes, se joignit à la campagne, son peuple était l'ennemi juré des Elfes noirs, même si la vraie raison de son entrée en guerre était tout autre. En rencontrant Harry, il avait vu son héritage magique, venu de glorieux ancêtres qu'ils avaient en commun. Ce lien, il saurait l'honorer, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Quant à la Princesse Luna, idole et muse du Royaume de Serdaigle, elle usa de son influence auprès de la chambre des sages et mit à leur disposition sa flotte, ainsi que plusieurs escadrons de ses meilleures valkyries dompteuses de pégases et de sombrals.

Elles seraient chargées de rejoindre les armées du Roi James, accompagnées par Severus et Sirius qui avaient mis au point plusieurs remèdes pour le guérir, et d'une partie des troupes de vampires. Là- bas, les Vélanes devaient prendre en tenailles les mangemorts qui encerclaient le camp du Roi. Ainsi, Jedusort ne pourrait être mis au courant du coup d'état.

Le reste de la coalition, prendrait la mer et débarquerait sur les côtes de nuit, pour plus de discrétion.

Les troupes de la Reine de Pouffsouffle, ainsi que les tribus de lycans allaient battre la campagne pour donner la chasse aux complices du régent. L'ordre du Phoenix, ayant fait un excellent travail pour les débusquer, tout en volant un de leurs effets personnels, permettant aux lycans de les flairer et d'éviter les dommages collatéraux.

Ainsi Jedusort se retrouverait coupé du plus gros de ses alliés. Ne resterait plus qu'à assiéger le château, et le forcer à rendre les armes.

Ce qu'il refuserait à n'en point douter.

C'est là qu'allait devoir intervenir Harry et Draco. Leur magie, combinée à celle de la baguette, leur permettrait de s'infiltrer et de l'éliminer.

Les attaques devaient être orchestrées à la perfection et le plus discrètement possible. Pour l'occasion, il fut décidé qu'elles se feraient à la prochaine nuit sans lune.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Tout c'était déroulé au-delà de leurs espérances.

En pleine traque, les troupes avaient eu la surprise de voir les Nymphes sortirent de leur cachette. Etres de neutralité, elles n'avaient pu supporter de laisser le peuple de Gryffondor se relever seul du joug de l'oppresseur.

Les prisons des différents contés étaient remplies des alliés de Jedusort. Ils attendaient leur sentence auprès de la Reine Akasha, qui brulait d'impatience de les revendiquer pour leur faire rentrer à coups de fouets et autre joyeuseté, ce qui vous arrivait lorsque vous trahissiez la magie.

Une messagère Valkyrie avait apporté la nouvelle du bon rétablissement du Roi. Les troupes reprenaient doucement leur force avant de marcher sur la capitale.

Acculé, Tom l'usurpateur, c'était réfugié au palais avec le restant de ses troupes.

Le Palais était une véritable forteresse. Imprenable, si on ne disposait pas d'une aide interne pour y pénétrer.

Ainsi, il fut décidé que Blaise et Charlie, accompagneraient Harry et Draco dans leur mission. Ils s'occuperaient d'ouvrir les portes pour laisser passer les troupes alliées et reprendre le contrôle du dernier bastion du tyran.

Au cœur de la nuit, Harry lança son sortilège, et ils transplanèrent.

Ils avaient prévus d'arriver dans un recoin de mur, prêt des écuries. Un angle mort qui leur permettrait de passer inaperçu.

Mais alors qu'ils traversaient la barrière de protection du palais, quelque chose vrilla le sortilège. Harry tenta de garder le contrôle, aidé par Draco, en vain.

L'atterrissage fut pour le moins mouvementé. Ils se retrouvèrent écroulés les uns sur les autres, à ne pas savoir quel membre était à qui, contusionnés et à moitié assommés.

L'endroit était sombre et humide à souhait. Une odeur putride flottait dans l'air.

Pas de doute, ils se trouvaient dans les catacombes, et pas la partit la mieux conservée.

Ce lieu était l'ancienne crypte funéraire des Rois et Reines du Royaume de Gryffondor. Rendue insalubre, car mal isolée des intempéries, son arrière-grand-mère avait fait construire un caveau à l'extérieur du palais, dans les jardins. Elle avait fait venir les meilleurs ouvriers, architectes et sculpteurs de tous les royaumes, pour ce travail. Des Dryades apportèrent même leur aide et protégeaient ce nouveau sanctuaire.

Celle où ils se trouvaient avait été condamnée, et plus personne ne pouvait y pénétrer, encore moins en sortir.

Ils se relevèrent avec difficultés, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

« On recommence, déclara Harry d'un ton sans réplique. »

Le brun relança son sortilège, mais ricocha de nouveau sur celui posé par son oncle.

Il était inutile d'insister, le Régent avait anticipé une effraction de ce genre. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à sortir de ce dédale par leur propre moyen.

Les princes, ainsi que Blaise, firent apparaître des boules de lumières qui vinrent danser autour d'eux, tout en éclairant les alentours.

Harry pointa sa baguette dans le but d'en faire une boussole, sans plus de résultat que ses autres tentatives. Il respira un grand coup et fit de son mieux pour rester calme. Etait-ce le moment le plus approprié pour signaler qu'il avait des tendances claustrophobes ? Une conséquence de ses gênes elfiques.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et son souffle à s'accéléré dangereusement. La crise de panique n'était pas loin…

Draco lui prit la main et la baisa tendrement. Ce simple geste lui permit de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Charlie sortit alors une des inventions de ses frères de sa besace. Une sorte de petit automate qui lui avait déjà permis de se sortir de drôles de situations durant les derniers mois. Du fait de sa nature, moitié magique, moitié scientifique, le sortilège de Jedusort n'eut pas d'effet sur lui. Il s'anima sans problème et partit en direction de la sortie.

Ils le suivirent aux aguets, armes au point. Si le sortilège les voulait à cet endroit, il devait y avoir une raison. D'horribles pièges pouvaient les attendre au détour d'un couloir sans crier gare !

L'immonde odeur douçâtre qui régnait leur mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'humidité rendait le sol affreusement glissant. Leur avancée était lente et mesurée, ce qui les rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Leurs troupes attendaient qu'il donne le signal de l'assaut, et ils étaient coincés sous terre, sans possibilité de prévenir personne.

Tout à coup, un bruissement étrange les fit sursauter. Les lumières éclairèrent la source du bruit, mais il n'y avait rien.

Peut-être était-ce un rat ?

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, ils continuèrent leur avancée.

Là sur le sol et les murs se tissaient des toiles d'araignées de plus en plus grandes et de plus en plus grosses. Le bruissement devenait un grouillement immonde. Quant à l'odeur putride, elle ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Une sueur froide s'écoula le long de leur colonne vertébrale.

Ainsi les rumeurs étaient fondées ? Ce fou avait fait élever des acromentules dans le palais, et ils étaient tombés dans leur nid.

Charlie ramassa sans attendre le petit automate, pour qu'il ne trahisse pas d'avantage leur présence.

Les grilles qui scellaient le caveau étaient au bout de ce tunnel de l'horreur. Le tout était d'y parvenir vivant, si ce n'est en un seul morceau.

Harry jeta un sortilège afin de leur éviter de rester coller aux toiles et de les faire vibrer, ainsi qu'un glamour pour les rendre invisibles et camoufler leur odeur au maximum.

A la vue des différents sortilèges dont était bardé le caveau, il fut surpris de l'efficacité de son entreprise. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce détail, et préféra compter sur leur rapidité, en espérant que tout ne se détraque pas au plus mauvais moment.

La peur au ventre, ils continuèrent leur périple. Ils respiraient à peine, de peur d'activer le mécanisme mortel des toiles et attirer leurs instigatrices.

Draco fut le premier à arriver à destination. Sans attendre, il crocheta la serrure. Harry le rejoignit au moment où le verrou sauta.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, sans voir âme qui vive. Il s'extirpa sans bruit du caveau, puis aida Harry à en sortir. Au même instant, une décharge électrique le traversa, mettant fin au glamour et refermant la grille sur leurs compagnons. D'une seule voix, ils hurlèrent leur nom.

Charlie était coincé dans une toile et faisait des pieds et des mains pour se dépêtrer. Derrière lui, plusieurs acromentules qui ne demandaient qu'à le dévorer.

Blaise qui était sorti de la toile, s'y jeta de nouveau. Il enflamma son épée et fit brûler le piège mortel. Faire une telle chose dans un endroit clos, était du suicide : le sort de la dernière chance. Une idée qui devait enchanter le Régent, car le sortilège ne vrilla pas.

Il en lança un autre sur une des araignées qui s'effondra en un cri suraigu. Encore un pas, et il aurait rejoint Charlie qui peinait à trancher ses liens.

Pendant, ce temps, Harry et Draco s'acharnaient sur la grille, dans le but de la faire exploser, sans y parvenir. Le maléfice était irrévocable.

« Charlie ! » Hurla le prince incapable de supporter de voir son plus fidèle ami se faire dévorer vivant.

« J'ai fait un choix, mon prince ! Ne vous souciez que de votre devoir ! Allez tuer cet enfoiré ! »

Bien sûr, il avait raison, mais cet abandon lui était insupportable, de même qu'à Draco qui voyait disparaître dans les flammes son frère de cœur.

L'âme déchirée, ils partirent tous deux en se jurant de les venger.

En sortant des caves, le hurlement de Charlie les poursuivit.

Une des acromentules, plus petites que les autres, c'était rapprocher et était venue gober son œil gauche, et déchiqueter une partie de ses paupières et de sa joue. La douleur était si violente qu'il crut mourir. Ce fut sans compter sur Blaise qui pourfendit le monstre d'un coup d'épée formidable. Il décrocha le rouquin et le tira à lui.

« Accroche-toi ! »

Les sortilèges fusèrent impitoyables, mais ses adversaires étaient toujours plus nombreuses. Bientôt, il se ferait déborder et ce serait la fin.

La grille était toute proche. Parviendrait-il seulement à l'ouvrir ?

Charlie gémissait de douleur dans ses bras, incapable de reprendre pied.

Enfin, la grille !

Il lança sortilège sur sortilège mais rien n'y fit elle refusa de céder.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : choisir comment mourir.

Charlie, entre deux souffles saccadés, y répondit pour lui :

« Brule-les ! »

Puisque rien ne pouvait sortir du souterrain, alors il réduirait son contenu en cendre. Tant pis s'il fallait mourir dans le processus.

L'instant d'après l'enfer se déchaîna. Dans un dernier essor, une des acromentules s'approcha. Avide de leur chair, elle referma ses crocs dans les flancs du sorcier, lui instillant son venin mortel.

A demi conscient, Charlie réussit tout de même à lancer son épée entre les yeux du monstre. La lame s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, et l'araignée lui rendit son compagnon d'infortune. Il le tint aussi fermement que possible, en tentant vainement d'endiguer l'hémorragie.

Mais déjà, le venin courait dans son organisme.

Avant que son esprit ne soit annihilé par le poison, Blaise eut une pensée pour sa femme et l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Les flammes se rapprochaient inexorablement, et la fumée emplissait leurs poumons. Ils se mirent à tousser à en cracher leurs poumons, incapable de reprendre une respiration normale. Chaque bouffée d'air les goudronnait, et pourtant, ils se retrouvaient bien incapables de faire autrement. De laborieuse, elle devint sifflante, puis agonisante…

Pourvu que leur fin soit proche…

Alors que le feu commençait à lécher leurs jambes, le pendentif de Charlie se mit à luire comme un petit soleil. La lumière les aveugla, puis ce fut les ténèbres.

 **Pas taper !**

 **Oui je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèè vilaine de vous faire une fin pareil mais que voulez-vous il faut ce qu'il faut^^**

 **Vous aurez droit au dernier chapitre pour le jour de Noël, si c'est pas beau ça^^**

 **Un petit com ? Une supplique ?**

 **A très vite**

 **Angel**


	6. Chapitre 6

Joyeux Nöel à tous !

La fin d'une histoire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à partager avec vous.

J'espère que cette fin saura vous plaire.

Sachez juste que j'en ai chié, pour réussir cette bon dieuserie de scène de combat final! C'est pas mon truc ce genre de scène, je mets toujours un temps fou à me la figurer, puis à l'écrire et heureusement que j'ai des amis pour m'aiguiller et qui on un esprit tout aussi sadique que le mien si ce n'est plus, si si, c'est possible…

Mais j'arrête ici le blabla et je vous retrouve en bas^^

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et le conte ne m'appartienne pas Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M

 **Parution:** Une fois par moi !

 **Peau d'Hippogriffe**

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry et Draco reprenaient difficilement leur souffle après une course effrénée à travers les couloirs du château pour éviter les mangemorts. Les cris de Charlie et de Blaise résonnaient encore à leurs oreilles comme autant d'échos déchirants, qui leur rappelaient de façon si frappante, leur impuissance.

Qui pouvait dire, après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, qu'ils seraient capables de vaincre le Régent ? Eux-mêmes en doutaient fortement.

Tant de choses dépendaient d'eux, et ils étaient seuls pour sauver la situation. Ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre, sur la force de leur magie, et de leur amour. Entre toutes, c'était bien la seule chose qui leur semblait immuable.

Ils devaient s'accrocher à ce sentiment pour ne pas se laisser envahir. Le doute, la culpabilité, et la peur, tordante et vicieuse, s'insinuait en eux comme un poison indolent.

Ils devaient croire en leur lien indéfectible, sans jamais faillir, sans quoi, Jedusort aurait remporté la partie.

« Il faut se séparer, déclara Harry. »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, et le saisit par les épaules.

« Il ne saurait en être question !

-Draco, nous n'avons pas le choix, les troupes doivent passer !

-Et je te laisserais combattre ton oncle seul ?! Je refuse ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ! »

Harry se contenta de lui sourire, juste avant de l'embrasser. Son baiser fut doux et léger, comme une promesse.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Maintenant va, mon amour, et rejoins moi au plus vite. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se sauva en direction de la salle du trône, abandonnant son amant à son devoir.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se sentit misérable de devoir le laisser se battre seul contre son agresseur. Lui qui c'était promit que cela ne se produirait plus.

La mort dans l'âme, il se faufila jusqu'aux portes du palais. Usant de sa ruse, de son agilité, et de sa vitesse, il déjoua la vigilance des gardes, lorsqu'il ne les réduisait pas à un silence éternel.

Comme prévu, il lança un puissant sortilège qui fit exploser le système de contrepoids du pont levis. Ce dernier s'abaissa dans un grand fracas, laissant le passage à leurs alliés.

La bataille finale commençait.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Draco courut jusqu'à la salle du trône.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Son cœur battait si fort, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Plus il se rapprochait de son objectif et pire c'était. Il avait espéré ce moment, pour l'honneur et la vengeance, et en même temps il l'avait redouté.

Plus que quelques pas…

L'immense porte dorée à double battant était là. Il tendit sa main pour l'ouvrir et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, autant de peur que de haine.

Il réprima un frisson lorsque la voix suintante de fiel de son oncle s'éleva.

« Qu'attends-tu Petit Prince ? N'es-tu pas venu mettre fin à mon existence ? »

Les portes s'ouvrirent en un grincement sinistre.

Harry serra les dents à les faire éclater, lorsqu'il vit enfin son ennemi, nonchalamment installé sur le trône de son père.

Il était accoutré de telle façon qu'Harry se crut devant la Faucheuse elle-même. Dans sa main, une épée digne d'un Démon des enfers, vibrante d'une aura maléfique.

Le prince réprima un frisson lorsque son sourire se fit carnassier. Dans son regard une flamme dévorante qui semblait prête à l'engloutir.

L'espace d'un instant, la peur le paralysa. Il n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour venir à bout de son oncle, et ce dernier le savait aussi.

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser envahir, il se devait d'être fort et de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Draco. Ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'ils pourraient défaire l'usurpateur.

« Alors ? C'est ainsi que tu salues ton fiancé après tout ce temps ? »

Pour toute réponse Harry, transforma sa baguette en une épée capable de rivaliser avec celle de son ennemi, avant de se projeter en avant pour l'attaquer.

D'un geste aussi rapide qu'élégant, Tom se défit de sa longue cape noire et para l'attaque de son neveu.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent brutalement. Leur magie faisait crépiter l'acier, rendant l'atmosphère pesante.

« Quelle ardeur dans tes yeux mon prince. » Susurra l'adulte en rapprochant son visage de son vis-à-vis.

En rage, Harry le repoussa. Il invoqua un sortilège qui enflamma son épée et attaqua de nouveau. Le Régent répliqua grâce à la glace.

Les feintes, les bottes et les sortilèges s'enchaînèrent sans discontinuer. Chacun évoquait un élément du mobilier ou des murs, pour prendre le pas sur son adversaire. La salle du trône ressembla bientôt à un champ de ruine.

Harry peinait à garder le rythme. Il avait le souffle court, les muscles endoloris et une sueur âcre lui coulait le long des tempes.

La magie de son oncle, cadeau des Ténèbres, le faisait doucement ployer.

Soudain, alors qu'il paraît difficilement une énième attaque, une dalle se disloqua, et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Sa cheville émit un drôle de bruit, et une douleur lancinante lui traversa la jambe. Il n'eût que la peine de rouler sur lui-même pour éviter un coup d'épée.

Ce fut pire lorsqu'il dut se relever. Il grimaça sous la douleur, tentant vainement de faire bonne figure.

Il attaqua avec plus d'ardeur encore que précédemment, en équilibre précaire, pour préserver sa blessure. Il tentait par tous les moyens de toucher son adversaire. En combinant plusieurs sortilèges et feintes habilement orchestrées, il y parvint plusieurs fois, à la jambe, puis au bras.

Le sourire amusé du Lord se fit pincé. Un sifflement de serpent lui sortit de la bouche, tandis qu'il redoublait de force pour faire reculer le brun. Ce dernier fatiguait de plus en plus. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus assez de force pour lui résister. Seule sa volonté le maintenait encore debout. Son oncle se promit de la briser.

Il para une fois, deux fois, puis il frappa, rapide et précis. D'abord avec son épée, il entailla son torse. Le sang gicla. Impitoyable, il bondit, et le frappa avec son avant-bras à l'abdomen.

Le Prince s'effondra à terre, la respiration coupée. Son épée lui évita de chuter complètement. L'estomac contusionné, il réprima une envie de vomir, tandis que la bile lui monta à la bouche. Toussant et suffoquant, il se releva, s'aidant de son arme et le défia à nouveau, les membres tremblants de fatigue.

« Pourquoi ne t'abandonnes tu pas à moi ? Tu sais pourtant que tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre ? »

Il s'approcha de lui, un reflet hypnotique dansait dans ses yeux, leur donnant une teinte rouge carmin.

Comme une souris devant un cobra, Harry se retrouva incapable de faire un mouvement.

Tom lui saisit doucement le menton de ses longs doigts fins et l'embrassa fougueusement, tout en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles émeraude.

« Tout pourrait être si simple pour toi, si seulement tu me laissais te faire mien. Te souviens-tu à quel point tu as aimé être auprès de moi ? »

Cette dernière phrase le sortit instantanément de sa transe. Le prince lui cracha au visage.

« Je ne cesserais jamais de me battre ! Et je ne serais jamais à vous ! »

Un grondement sourd lui répondit. Sans attendre, Harry se saisit d'une dague qu'il avait à la ceinture et le planta dans la poitrine de l'homme. Elle se figea jusqu'à la garde entre l'épaule et la clavicule. Son adversaire hurla de douleur et tout autant de frustration. Il tituba un instant, et retira la dague dans un sifflement assourdissant.

Harry bondit à nouveau, avant qu'une vague de magie ne l'envoie se fracasser contre le mur. Sa tête heurta violement une pierre saillante, et le plongea dans l'inconscience.

Le régent s'approcha lentement de sa proie, avide de son corps et de sa magie.

« HARRY ! »

Tom eu à peine le temps de voir qui déboulait dans la salle du trône, qu'une puissante vague de magie le projeta à terre.

Draco avait le souffle court, le cœur battant, et la haine lui dévorait les tripes.

Il repéra rapidement le corps de son amant et se rua vers lui. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, priant pour qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux lorsqu'il avisa ses blessures. Une balafre sanguinolente en forme d'éclair qui courait du haut de son front, en passant par son arcade sourcilière jusqu'à la naissance de sa pommette, venait s'ajouter à une entaille à la poitrine et au bras droit. Mais les Dieux en soient loués, il était toujours vivant.

En rage, il s'empara de l'épée encore vibrante de la magie de son amour.

Tandis qu'il se relevait, le Lord eut un sourire goguenard.

« Ainsi il a fini par te trouver ? Quel dommage, soupira-t-il faussement dépité. Je vais devoir te tuer, si je veux le garder tout à moi…

-Pas si je te tues en premier, répliqua le blond une lueur sanguinaire dans les prunelles. »

Le serviteur des ténèbres déjà bien affaiblit par son combat avec son neveu, se retrouva vite déborder face à la puissance de son nouvel adversaire. Mais son indicible colère pouvait lui être fatale. Aussi, il décida d'en tirer parti en le poussant à bout et par la même à la faute.

« Pour quelle raison m'en veux-tu le plus ?... Parce que j'ai eu la primeur ?... Ou parce que je suis celui qui lui fera oublier jusqu'à ton existence, une fois que tu seras six pieds sous terre ?... Imagine ce que je lui ferais lorsqu'il sera à ma merci, sans l'espoir de te revoir jamais ? »

Le blond silla. Les paroles de son ainé ravivaient les blessures de son âme. Il se sentait ployer un peu plus à chaque injonction, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans des sables mouvants. Le Lord se servait de ses pouvoirs pour le déconcentrer, engourdir son esprit de même que son corps pour lui faire commettre une faute. Il serra les dents, refusant de se laisser prendre dans ce jeu des plus malsains.

Il s'était une promesse, et il ferait tout pour la tenir.

Il allait envoyer cette âme damnée brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer, là où son maître le torturerait pour l'éternité. Ainsi, il payerait pour ses pêchés et plus jamais Harry n'aurait à le craindre.

Ses attaques devinrent plus vicieuses, plus puissantes, galvanisées par le lien magique qu'il sentait pulser au travers de la baguette. Il ne combattait pas seul, son amour était auprès de lui, même inconscient. Il se devait d'honorer sa confiance.

Ce regain d'énergie ébranla le Lord. Bien vite, il se fit déborder et ne parvint plus à reprendre l'avantage.

Le lien entre deux âmes sœurs était décidément, bien trop fort pour lui. Dans les yeux de son adversaire, il vit sa défaite.

« J'aurais dût l'enfermer et le baiser jusqu'à l'os ! » Eructa-t-il dans un dernier essor avant qu'un coup de la lame transcendantale ne l'atteigne au flan. Leurs magies combinées annihila la puissante démoniaque, cadeau de son maître, et il se vida de son sang au bas des marches menant au trône d'or.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La bataille pour reprendre le palais dura jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Bon nombre de pertes furent à déplorer. Dont certaines plus douloureuses que d'autre.

Alors que Draco était au chevet d'Harry qui peinait à reprendre pied à cause de sa blessure à la tête, on retrouva au détour d'un couloir deux corps inanimés et affreusement mutilés. Ils semblaient à peine vivants, et rescapés d'un enfer inimaginable.

Au cœur de l'hôpital royal, Draco accompagna celui qui était son plus vieil et son plus cher ami, dans ce qui allait être son dernier voyage. Le venin qui courait dans son organisme était incurable, et les médecins, de même que les créatures magiques ne furent d'aucun secours, si ce n'était lui permettre de partir doucement, en réduisant sa douleur au maximum. Ainsi, Blaise recommanda à son prince de ne pas se sentir responsable de sa disparition et d'accepter d'être le parrain de son enfant à naître. Information qu'il avait tenu à garder secrète jusqu'à leur victoire. Il le pria de prendre soin de son épouse, sa douce petite sorcière qui serait de nouveau seule au monde, et qui ne devait plus jamais s'enfermer dans la solitude. En souvenir de lui, pour elle et leur enfant, qu'il bénissait de même que son prince, d'un amour et d'une loyauté éternelle.

Charlie avait eu plus de chance, s'il était permit de le dire. L'araignée qui l'avait mordu n'était pas encore adulte, et elle avait b beau lui avoir pris son œil et une partie de sa chair, son venin ne le tua pas, mais l'affaiblit de telle façon qu'il ne put reprendre conscience avant plusieurs jours.

Malgré l'habilité des médecins, il garda une imposante cicatrice.

Il est des blessures qui se voient, d'autres qui ne se voient pas. Charlie, de même qu'Harry les avait là où ne pouvait que les voir. Ils étaient marqués, ils étaient en vie.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le Royaume de Gryffondor se releva, comme le phœnix renaît de ses cendres. Jeune animal fragile et sans duvet qui a tant besoin d'être aidé pour retrouver sa gloire d'antan. Chaque royaume allié aida au mieux de ses capacités, que ce soit en main d'œuvre, en victuailles, ou en matière première. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rassemblé autour de lui les différents acteurs de la rébellion, les ministres de son père encore en vie, ainsi que son fiancé et Lestat, le fils de la Reine Akasha, qui se faisait un plaisir d'administrer la sentence pour chaque mangemort et chaque traitre. Selon leur crime, ils étaient envoyés chez les vampires pour y purger leur peine, ou mis à mort sans plus de cérémonie dans les geôles du palais.

La tâche était si longue et harassante, qu'Harry bénissait d'avoir Draco à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Sa blessure à la tête le faisait encore souffrir et il était souvent pris de vertiges et de nausées, en plus de se fatiguer rapidement. Grâce aux soins constants de sa marraine, pourtant sur le point d'accoucher, il guérissait vite, bien qu'il garderait les marques de son combat toute sa vie. Elle lui garantissait un prompt et total rétablissement. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'enjoindre à en faire moins. Mais que faire d'autre lorsqu'une nation entière dépendait de vous ?

Son père, encore faible après des années de sortilèges et d'empoisonnement, tardait à revenir. Le plus gros des troupes le précédaient, de même que plusieurs messages de Sirius et Severus.

Il lui manquait tellement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se précipiter à la fenêtre de la plus haute tour du palais, dès qu'il avait un moment de paix. Ceux-là même qu'il aurait du utiliser pour préserver ses forces. Mais il n'en avait cure et préférait scruter l'horizon en espérant voir s'élever dans les airs les drapeaux de Gryffondor, ainsi que le son des trompettes d'or annonçant le retour du Roi. Bien souvent, Draco l'accompagnait, et ils restaient ainsi, lover dans les bras de l'autre, appréciant d'être ensemble et priant pour des jours plus doux.

Le blond attendait également son retour avec impatience, car il espérait faire sa demande en bonne et due forme, pour lier à jamais son destin à celui d'Harry.

La cicatrice sur son doux visage, de même que la mort prématurée de son ami d'enfance, lui rappelait avec une cruelle opiniâtreté la précarité de l'existence. Et il lui était intolérable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Lors d'une belle après-midi de fin d'automne, alors que dans le parc du palais, les créatures crépusculaires sortaient du sous-bois pour se nourrir, auréolés par la froide lueur d'un soleil en fin de course, un nuage de poussière s'éleva à l'horizon. Le son des trompettes tant attendues se firent entendre, de même que le pas des chevaux caracolant sur la voie royale.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre. Sans plus attendre, il s'extirpa des bras de son amant, qui le couvait d'un regard tendre, et se précipita à la rencontre de son père. Il dévala les escaliers de la tour, et se rua dans les couloirs, évitant de justesse toute personne malencontreuse qui se trouvait sur sa route. Les gardes en faction eurent à peine le temps d'ouvrir les grandes portes que déjà il se faufilait, rapide comme le vent.

Il était à bout de souffle et ses muscles le tiraillaient atrocement, mais rien n'avait autant d'importance que la silhouette qui sautait de sa monture pour le rejoindre. Harry tomba à genoux devant son père, son Roi, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde après Draco. Le premier amour de sa vie.

Le père releva son fils, des larmes pleins les yeux et le serra dans ses bras à lui en broyer les os. Il contempla son visage marqué comme s'il était s'agit de la plus belle chose au monde. Il l'embrassa tant et tant de fois, qu'il serait impossible de les compter.

Il lui semblait que des années avaient passé, car il tenait un homme dans ses bras, plus un enfant. Et pourtant, il pleurait tous deux comme s'ils l'étaient encore.

Il leva les yeux un instant, et rencontra le regard infiniment bleu et aimant de celui qui avait dorénavant la primeur dans le cœur de son fils. Le blond mit un genou à terre, mais son salut fut interrompu, lorsque le Roi, le tira à lui pour l'entrainer dans leur étreinte.

Le temps des chagrins étaient passés, mais lorsqu'ils reviendraient, ils seraient réunis comme en cet instant, pour y faire face.

 **FIN**

Et voilà c'est fini et bien fini^^

J'aime bien les fins en demi-teintes, pas vous ?

En tous les cas, merci de m'avoir suivi, de bonnes fêtes à vous ! Eclatez-vous bien que le champagne et le champony coulent à flots !

De gros zoubis

Angel


End file.
